Spione
by CyaSunn
Summary: Das FBI braucht Unterstützung und fragt beim CSI nach ob zwei Mitarbeiter bereit sind sich als Ehepaar auszugeben. Da Warrik und Nick in Texas sind muss sich Gil dazu bereit erklären und seine Partnerin wird Sara sein...
1. Heiratsprobleme

Autor: sunny66sara  
Rating: ab 13  
Kategorie: Romance/Humor, Sara/Gil, Cathrine/Warrik, Nick?  
Inhalt: Das FBI braucht Unterstützung und fragt beim CSI nach ob zwei Mitarbeiter bereit sind sich als Ehepaar auszugeben. Da Warrik und Nick in Texas sind muss sich Gil dazu bereit erklären und seine Partnerin wirdSara sein...  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer Alice und Ted Becker und der Handlung.

**Spione**

Heiratsprobleme

„Wir brauchen zwei ihrer Mitarbeiter für eine Undercover-Mission." teilte der FBI-Agent Grissom gerade mit.  
„Wie bitte? Für eine Undercover-Mission? Meine Mitarbeiter?"  
„Ja. Einen Mann und eine Frau. Unsere Frauen werden alle gebraucht."  
„Worum geht es?"  
„Sie müssen sich nur als Ehepaar ausgeben und dabei überzeugend wirken."  
„Meine männlichen Mitarbeiter sind in den Ferien. Brauchen sie überhaupt einen Mann von uns? Sie haben doch nur ein Problem mit ihren Frauen, oder?"  
„Wir dachten nur, es wäre für ihre Kollegen leichter, so zu tun, als wären sie ein Paar, wenn sie sich kennen. Was das mit ihren Mitarbeitern in den Ferien antrifft, sie sind ja noch da, oder etwa nicht?"  
„Ich?"  
„Ja, oder sind sie kein Mann?"  
„Doch, aber ich habe auch nur zwei weibliche Kollegen."  
„Dann suchen sie sich eine aus."  
In Grissoms Kopf befand sich eine Vorstellung von dem, was passieren würde, wenn er mit Sara…  
Nein!  
Das konnte er nicht tun!  
Das wäre eine Katastrophe!  
Er würde nichts mehr unter Kontrolle haben…  
Also musste er wohl Cathrine fragen.  
Nach einigem Nachdenken sagte er: „In Ordnung, ist es ok, wenn ich sie morgen kontaktiere?"  
„Natürlich."

Grissom ging in den Pausenraum, wo er Cathrine vermutete.  
Hoffentlich allein!  
Sie war da.  
Allein.  
Gott sie Dank!  
„Cathrine?"  
„Ja, was ist?"  
„Ich habe ein Problem."  
„Was denn?"  
„Ich muss dich heiraten."  
„Und warum?" fragte Cathrine, wobei sie ihn komisch anguckte.  
„Weil wir leider eine Undercover-Mission machen müssen. Das FBI hat keine Frauen zur Verfügung. Wir müssen uns als Ehepaar ausgeben."  
„Ich kann aber nicht. Warrik hätte was dagegen und fragten kann ich ihn auch nicht, weil er bei Nick in Texas ist."  
„Bitte, Cathrine! Sonst muss ich Sara fragen…"  
„Warum nicht?"  
In diesem Moment kam Sara auch schon rein.  
Grissom warf Cathrine einen flehenden Blick zu.  
Aber Cathrine schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Nun frag Sara schon, Gil."  
„Was soll er mich fragen?"  
Cathrine schaute Grissom aufmunternd an.  
„Ähm, Sara… Willst du meine Frau werden?"  
„Waaas?" Sie starrte ihn an.  
Cathrine fing an zu grinsen.  
„Nicht in echt! In einer Undercover-Mission fürs FBI." fügte Grissom schnell hinzu.  
„Ach so. Wieso denn nicht Cathrine?"  
„Warrik." sagte Cathrine einfach.  
„Ok. Wann? Und wie lange?"  
„Morgen und keine Ahnung." antwortete Grissom.  
„Wieso machen die das denn nicht selbst?"  
„Zu wenig Frauen. Und für dich wäre es wohl zu unangenehm, wenn du einen Typen vom FBI hast, den du nicht kennst. Meinte der FBI-Agent."  
„Oh, in Ordnung. Was soll ich einpacken?"  
„Normale Sachen, denke ich."  
„Erwarten die von mir, dass ich ein Kleid trage?"  
„Äh, keine Ahnung?"  
„Das heißt so viel wie: Ja, aber zugeben will ich es nicht, ich habe Angst vor deiner Reaktion." übersetzte Cathrine.  
„Och nö, ne? Ich hasse Kleider! Darin fühle ich mich einfach nicht wohl!"  
„Tja, Sara, da musst du durch." grinste Cathrine.  
„Himmel, ich hasse das FBI!"  
„Ich auch." gab Grissom zu.  
„Du hasst etwas? Das ist verdächtig…" meinte Cathrine.  
„Ach, Cathrine? Kann ich dich mal sprechen?" fragte Sara, was Grissom die unangenehme Antwort ersparte.  
„Klar, komm mit." sagte Cathrine und stand auf, um nach draußen zu gehen.

Vor dem Zimmer sagte Sara zu ihr: „Ich werde dich auf EWIG dafür hassen!"  
„Wofür?" fragte diese ganz unschuldig.  
„Dafür, das du mir das antust! Mir nicht sagst, das er das anders meint und nur rumgrinst!"  
„Ich kann nichts dafür, das er sich so ausdrückt, hätte ich etwa sagen sollen 'Sara, er meint das nicht so, wie du denkst, er will nur so tun'? Wäre das besser gewesen? Und wärst du ich, dann hättest du auch gegrinst, bei deinem Gesicht!"  
„Trotzdem! Echte Freunde verkneifen sich das Grinsen!"  
„Sara, es tut mir Leid, ich konnte einfach nicht anders! Das war zu komisch!"  
Selbst jetzt lachte sie noch bei dem Gedanken daran.  
„Cathrine!"  
„Schon gut, schon gut."  
„Tu mir das nicht an! Wie soll ich das denn überleben?"  
„Sara, das ist doch DIE Gelegenheit! Schnapp ihn dir! Oder hab wenigstens eine coole Zeit!"  
„Cathrine, das kann ich nicht!"  
„Sara! Mein Gott, was ist daran so schwierig? Du kannst doch alles machen, was du schon immer wolltest und dann sagen: Wir wollen doch überzeugend wirken, oder?"  
„Cathrine, es geht um einen Fall! Und Grissom will sowieso nichts von mir!"  
„Wenn Grissom nichts von dir will, warum kann er dich das dann nicht fragen? Er hat mich doch auch gefragt, aber total anders! Glaub mir doch endlich, Sara! Er liebt dich genauso, wie du ihn!"  
„Quatsch! Das stimmt einfach nicht!"  
„Wie viel Beweise willst du noch? Probier es aus! Benimm dich in der Öffentlichkeit so, wie wenn ihr echt verheiratet wärt! Das sollt ihr sowieso. Dann guck, wie er reagiert! Lock ihn einfach aus seinem Schneckenhaus! Hab ich bei Warrik doch auch gemacht!"  
„Ja, du! Ich kann das nicht, Cathrine!"  
„Versuch's einfach! Mach was dein Herz dir sagt, Sara, nicht dein Verstand."  
„Ich versuche es, ok?"  
„Mehr will ich nicht."  
Dann gingen sie wieder rein.  
„Ich muss mich noch vorbereiten. Körperlich und seelisch. Also, bis morgen, ok?" sagte Sara.  
„Ja, ok. Ich hol dich dann ab, in Ordnung?" fragte Grissom.  
„Ja, ciao Leute."  
Damit ging Sara nach Hause, die anderen beiden wenig später auch.

Das warst erst mal.  
Ich hoffe es gefällt!  
Ach ja, Reviews sind immer erwünscht, aber das kennt man ja.  
Ich kann nur ebenfalls sagen: Es ist unheimlich motivierent und leitet zum Weiterschreiben an.  
Also, wer wissen will wie es weitergeht, da unten ist so was zum Klicken...  
Eure Sunny


	2. Die erste Nacht

**loose:** hier ist dann das 2. kapitel, nur für dich bin ich früher aufgestanden. (dafür bekomme ich ja jetzt ne' neue story von dir, ne?) naja, ich hoffe, es gefällt!

Die erste Nacht

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Sara gepackt, einen Anruf von Grissom erhalten, das er sie um 17:00 Uhr abhole, hatte ein neues Kleid angezogen und war einigermaßen ruhig.  
Bis er auftauchte.  
Dann war ihre ganze Ruhe weg.  
Weil er nämlich sagte: „Und du willst kein Kleid anziehen? Sieht doch super aus!"  
Und er wurde auch sofort rot.  
/Mein Gott, was hab ich mir dabei gedacht/ (Grissom)  
/Meint er das ernst? Das sieht doch bekloppt aus. Und so was von Grissom… Vielleicht hat Cathrine ja Recht… Ach Quatsch, hör auf so zu denken, Sara/ (Sara)  
Laut sagte sie: „Meinst du das etwa ernst? Ich finde das furchtbar!"  
„Nein, furchtbar ganz sicher nicht."  
„Ich hasse Kleider! Ich trage viel lieber Jeans, die sind praktischer."  
„Womit du wohl Recht haben dürftest."  
„Natürlich habe ich Recht! Und wohin fahren wir jetzt?" lenkte Sara vom Thema ab.  
„Zu einer Art Ferienheim für Frischverheiratete."  
„Ok, und was macht man da?"  
„So was wie Flitterwochen vielleicht? Keine Ahnung. Das Teil heißt ‚Erholungsheim der Ehe' oder so."  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir uns da ein Bett teilen müssen, oder?"  
Grissom schluckte, daran hatte er ja noch gar nicht gedacht!  
/Oh nein, bitte nicht! Sara so nah neben mir…/ (Grissom)  
Doch er sagte: „Natürlich. Wir sind erwachsene Menschen, wir sollten das hinkriegen, meinst du nicht?"  
„Klar. Wir können uns ja beherrschen." grinste Sara, doch sie dachte etwas ganz anderes.  
Sie stiegen in ein Taxi und ließen sich zu dem besagten Ort fahren.  
Dort stiegen sie wieder aus und Sara durfte das Zimmer bestellen.  
Sie ging zum Empfang und sagte: „Ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett und Bad, bitte."  
„Natürlich. Nummer 107, die Treppe rauf und dann links. Viel Vergnügen!" wünschte die Frau noch.  
„Dankeschön. Zu freundlich."  
Sie ging zurück zu Grissom, hielt ihm die Schlüssel hin und neckte ihn: „Du hast dich ja nicht getraut."  
„Haha. Lass uns gehen."  
Sie gingen ins Zimmer und richteten sich ein.  
Dann gingen sie zum Essen, das gab es in dem ‚Erholungsheim' nämlich auch.  
Nach dem Essen (italienisch), im Zimmer, ging Sara zuerst ins Bad.  
Sie duschte, zog sich um, und machte sich auch sonst fertig um ins Bett zu gehen.  
Jedoch hatte sie einen Schlafanzug mitgenommen, Nachthemden war genauso wenig ihr Stil wie Kleider.  
Als sie aus dem Badzimmer kam, ging Grissom hinein um sich seinerseits fertig zu machen.  
Sara legte sich schon mal hin.  
Nach einiger Zeit (nicht länger, als Sara gebraucht hatte) kam Grissom auch aus dem Bad und legte sich neben sie, wobei er sich bemühte, Sara nicht zu berühren.  
Doch der Versuch scheiterte.  
Er streifte nur leicht ihren Arm mit seiner Hand, doch das genügte um ihn zu paralysieren.  
Er lag halb, hatte die Decke hochgehoben, unter der beide schlafen mussten, und bewegte sich so lange Zeit nicht, das Sara langsam kalt wurde.  
„Grissom, kannst du bitte die Decke runternehmen, mir ist kalt." sagte sie unfreundlicher als beabsichtigt.  
„Ja, natürlich, ich hab nur nachgedacht. Tut mir Leid."  
„Schon ok. Sollte nicht so unfreundlich rüberkommen."  
„Gute Nacht, Sara."  
„Nacht Grissom." antwortete Sara, bevor sie fast sofort einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Sara aufwachte, bemerkte sie sofort die Veränderung.  
/Oh, nein! Bitte nicht schon wieder/ (Sara)'  
Sie rückte zurück auf ihre Seite des Bettes, denn sie wollte nicht länger an Grissom gekuschelt liegen.  
Oder besser: es war ihr zu peinlich…  
Wenn er mal vor ihr aufwachen würde!  
Sie beschloss, dass sie mit ihm reden musste.  
Da sie nicht mehr liegen konnte, stand sie auf und ging ins Bad um sich anzuziehen.  
Als sie fertig war (dieses Mal Jeans!) und zurück ins Zimmer kam, war Grissom schon wach.  
„Na, fühlst du dich jetzt wohler?" fragte er.  
„Viel wohler." Sara setzte sich aufs Bett. „Allerdings…muss ich was mit dir besprechen."  
„In Ordnung, was denn?" fragte Grissom und setzte sich neben sie.  
„Seit meiner Kindheit habe ich ein kleines Problem. Ich hab ja nie so viel Liebe bekommen…"  
Da war das erste Mal, das sie mit Grissom freiwillig darüber redete.  
Er wusste es zwar, aber von sich aus war sie noch nie auf das Thema gekommen.  
Er ließ sie weitererzählen, ohne sie zu unterbrechen.  
„Jedenfalls habe ich, immer wenn ich etwas Zuneigung bekommen konnte, danach gegriffen, als wäre ich süchtig. Noch heute…"  
Sie unterbrach sich selbst und atmete tief durch.  
„Ich kuschele mich an die Leute, die neben mir schlafen, ok? Also, wenn ich mal…bei dir…"'  
„Dann weiß ich, woran es liegt."  
„Jaaa. Wenn ich dich zu sehr störe, weck mich einfach, ok?"  
„Klar."  
Er musste ein bisschen grinsen, was Sara total aufregte.  
„Ey, das war nicht leicht für mich, ja?"  
„Tut mir Leid. Ehrlich." meinte Grissom, doch das Grinsen konnte er sich nicht ganz verkneifen.  
„Was ist denn daran so lustig?" sagte Sara beleidigt.  
„Nichts. Es ist nur…wenn ich mir so vorstelle, das du, also gerade DU, ein Problem hast, weil du zu sehr auf Zuneigung reagierst…"  
Jetzt lachte sie auch ein bisschen.  
„Okay, das ist wirklich komisch. Ich weiß, ich kann meine Gefühle nicht gut zeigen…"  
„Ich doch auch nicht."  
„Nein? Dann erzähl doch mal so, was empfindest du für…hm…mich, zum Beispiel?"  
Sie schaute ihn hinterlistig an.  
„Ähm…"  
„Ja?"  
„Ich glaube, wir müssen Frühstücken gehen, meinst du nicht?" lenkte er vom Thema ab.  
„Spielverderber!" maulte Sara.  
„Sonst fällt das noch auf."  
„Wir haben uns eben noch ein bisschen ‚vergnügt'."  
„Du bist ja schon wieder so lustig."  
„Ja, immer doch, Grissom."  
„Ist es nicht vielleicht ein bisschen auffällig, wenn du mich ‚Grissom' nennst?"  
„Wie denn dann?"  
„Ich habe auch nen' Vornamen, Sara."  
„Ich auch."  
„Ich benutze ihn ja auch."  
„Sag doch einfach, das ich dich ‚Gil' nennen soll!"  
„Ok, Sara, nenn mich bitte ‚Gil'!" sagte er und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Geht klar, _Gil_."  
„Wir sollten essen gehen."  
„Ja, sollten wir. Das ist langweilig." beschwerte sich Sara.  
„Tja."  
„Was sollen wir noch mal genau machen?"  
„Uns als Ehepaar ausgeben und Alice und Ted Becker überwachen. Ihr Zimmer durchsuchen und so."  
„Dann lass uns das machen."  
„Ja, beim Essen sprechen wir sie an, ok?"  
„Weißt du denn, wer die sind?"  
„Ich habe Bilder gesehen."  
Damit war die Unterhaltung zu Ende und sie gingen zum Frühstück.


	3. Frühstücksgespräch und Einkaufsbummel

**loose:** Her ist das Nächste für dich. ;) Danke für's reviewen!

Frühstücksgespräch und Einkaufsbummel

„Ich glaube, das da sind sie." meinte Grissom und zeigte zu einem Tisch in der Nähe.  
„Bist du dir sicher?"  
„Ziemlich. Wie sollen wir sie denn ansprechen?"  
„Lass mich nur machen, die Frau bekomm ich locker rum. Muss mich nur eben umziehen…"  
Sara stand auf und nach 15 Minuten kam sie wieder.  
Jogginghose.  
Zu groß.  
Weißes T-Shirt.  
Zu groß.  
Beides von Grissom.  
Er runzelte leicht die Stirn.  
/Mein Gott, sie sieht sogar damit süß aus/ (Grissom)  
Sara ging zu den zweien und fragte die Frau: „Entschuldigen sie? Wo kann man hier bitte vernünftige Klamotten kaufen? Mein Koffer ist auf der Reise hierhin verloren gegangen und jetzt muss ich die Sachen meines Mannes tragen…"  
„Oh Gott, sie Arme! Das sieht ja furchtbar aus! Oh, entschuldigen sie, so meinte ich das nicht!  
Haben sie nach dem Essen Zeit? Dann würden wir beide Mal richtig einkaufen gehen."  
„Klar, ich freu mich schon, aus diesen Sachen rauszukommen. Ich bin übrings Sara Grissom."  
Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, den Namen zu benutzen.  
„Alice Becker und das hier ist mein Mann, Ted."  
„Hallo, Ted." Sara wandte sich wieder an die Frau, Alice. „Wo treffen wir uns? In der Eingangshalle?"  
„Gute Idee. Um halb zwölf?"  
„In Ordnung, bis später, Alice. Ciao, Ted!"  
Sara ging zurück zu Grissom.  
„War doch leicht. Tschuldigung, das ich deine Klamotten klauen musste."  
Gil überging den Teil mit dem Klauen einfach.  
„Sara, das war unglaublich! Wie machst du das?"  
„Die Frau legt Wert auf Kleidung. Ich hab mich ihr nur angepasst."  
„Woran erkennst du, dass sie auf Kleidung Wert legt?"  
„Komm schon, das erkennst du selber!"  
„Nein, ehrlich nicht."  
„Männer! Erstens: sie stimmt ihren Schmuck auf ihre Klamotten ab. Zweitens: sie bewegt sich so…hm, wie sagt man das nur? Sagen wir mal, wie Cathrine!"  
„Ich achte nicht darauf wie Cath sich bewegt!"  
„Nein? Wirklich nicht?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."  
„Jeder Mann guckt sich an, wie sich Frauen bewegen! Auch welche, an denen er nicht interessiert ist! Sogar du!"  
„Nein, wirklich, das tu ich nicht!"  
„Ok, du bist eh unlogisch. Also, Cath wackelt mit dem Hintern, ungefähr so wie die Frau da. Aber die versucht gerade, den Mann da, na ja, rumzukriegen."  
„Hä? Woher weißt du das?"  
„Sie winkt und gibt ihm einen Zettel. Wahrscheinlich mit Zimmernummer und Zeit."  
„Häh?"  
„Man ey! Muss ich dir alles erklären? Sie will mit ihm schlafen! In ihrem Zimmer, um eine bestimmte Uhrzeit, weil ihr Mann dann nicht dort ist!"  
„Woher weißt du das alles?"  
„Nenn es Erfahrung."  
„Aja."  
„Kommen wir aufs Thema zurück. Ich kann zwar die Frau beschäftigen, aber den Mann, na ja…"  
„Wie, du kannst keine Männer beschäftigen?"  
„Ich meinte, nicht beim einkaufen, du Idiot!"  
„Weiß ich doch. Finde erst mal mehr über die Frau raus, in Ordnung?"  
„Okay."  
Sie standen auf, denn sie waren fertig mit dem Frühstück, und gingen zusammen hoch.

Um elf Uhr fünfundzwanzig wollte Sara runter und sie überredete Gil mit runter zu kommen, damit sie ihn Alice kurz vorstellen konnte.  
Alice stand schon in der Eingangshalle.  
„Hey, Alice!" rief Sara durch die halbe Halle.  
„Hey, Sara. Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?"  
„Das ist mein Mann, Gil. Ich wollte euch nur schnell miteinander bekannt machen, keine Angst, er kommt nicht mit. Er hat keine Ahnung von Klamotten."  
„Hallo, ich bin Alice, Saras neue Freundin."  
„Hallo, Alice."  
„Ok, lass uns gehen, Alice. Ich muss hier raus." meinte Sara und deutete auf ihre Kleidung. „Viel Spaß noch, Gil."  
Sara überlegte.  
_Mach, was dein Herz dir sagt, nicht dein Verstand…  
_Cathrines Worte.  
Sie beschloss, auf ihre beste Freundin zu hören.  
Kurz entschlossen, lehnte sie sich vor und küsste Gil auf den Mund.  
„Bis später, Liebling."  
„Tschüß." brachte Gil gerade noch heraus.

Im dritten Geschäft war Sara bereits bepackt mit Tüten voller Kleider, Röcken, Tops, T-Shirts, Pullover,…  
Es ging noch ungefähr zwanzig Geschäfte so weiter.  
Dann beschlossen sie, noch Schuhe zu besorgen und danach eine Pause einzulegen.  
Sara besaß, als sie sich in einem Café hinsetzten, mindestens fünfzehn neue Paar Schuhe und so viele Klamotten, das sie sie schon fast nicht mehr zählen konnte.  
Alice bestellte einen Milchkaffee und Sara einen Cappuccino.  
„So, jetzt erzähl mal. Woher kommst du?" fragte Sara Alice, um mehr über sie zu erfahren.  
„North Carolina. Und du?"  
„Las Vegas. Ich hatte nicht so eine lange Reise wie du." lachte Sara.  
„Das stimmt. Woher kennst du Gil?"  
„Von der Arbeit. Nicht sehr aufregend. Und wo hast du Ted kennen gelernt?"  
„Na ja, nicht ganz bei der Arbeit, aber es hatte etwas damit zu tun. Ich arbeite ihm Büro von der Firma ‚Anything'. Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, fiel ich in einen Gully! Ted fing mich auf, er arbeitete da!"  
Bei der Erinnerung lachte Alice immer noch.  
„Das ist wirklich außergewöhnlich."  
„Ja, nicht wahr?"  
„Wollen wir vielleicht noch ins Kino oder so?"  
„Klar. Aber erst müssen wir dir noch Kosmetika kaufen."  
„Oh, ja. Das hab ich fast vergessen."  
„Wie kannst du das vergessen?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich laufe jetzt schon über einen Tag ohne rum, vielleicht liegt es daran."  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Wusstest du, das heute Abend ein Ball ist?"  
„Nein, in dem Erholungsheim?"  
„Ja, mit Tanz und so."  
„Cool, geht ihr hin?"  
„Klar. Und ihr?"  
„Gil ist eigentlich nicht so für Bälle, aber ich seh mal was ich tun kann."  
„Verführ ihn!"  
„Ja, natürlich. So mache ich das ja immer. Keine Angst, ich hab so meine Methoden…"  
„Hört sich viel versprechend an."  
„Jaaa. Ist es."  
Sie bezahlten, kauften Kosmetika, gingen ins Kino und dann zurück.  
„Treffen wir uns heute beim Ball?" fragte Alice, bevor sie sich trennten.  
„Mal sehen. Ciao."  
„Ciao, Sara."

Das war's mal wieder. Entschuldige, da ist nicht so viel über Sara/Gil drin, aber das brauche ich als Vorlage für's nächste Kappi und dann...  
Naja, lass dich überraschen!  
Und natürlich: Reviews sind immer gern gesehen!


	4. Massage

**loose:** Jetzt bringt Sara zwar noch mehr Opfer, aber sie bekommtauch wasvon Gil dafür... Lass dich überraschen und ich hoffe dann mal, du magst es! ganz doll hoff  
Ach, ich bin mir übrings ziemlich sicher, das er bei jemand anderm schon darauf geachtet hat. Wen meine ich denn bloß...?

Massage

Auf dem Zimmer ließ Sara sich aufs Bett fallen.  
„Hilfe!" stöhnte sie.  
„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" wollte Gil wissen, der am Tisch saß und eine Zeitung las.  
„Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen!"  
„Was hat sie dir angetan?"  
„Ich habe jetzt 16 Paar Schuhe, 28 Kleider, 15 sind kürzer als deine T-Shirts, 23 Röcke, 19 Blusen, 25 Pullover, 21 Tops, 13 davon bauchfrei, 32 T-Shirts, 14 Jeans, 5 Lederhosen, Dessous mindestens 20, 3 Schlafanzüge und 12 Nachthemden! Und noch 10 Lippenstifte, 7 Lipgloss, 9 Maskara-Stifte, 4 Kajal-Stifte, 20 Zopfbänder, 15 Haarspangen, 3 mal Wangenrouge, 18 Lidschatten und 11 Nagellackfläschchen!"  
„Wie habt ihr das denn in der Zeit geschafft?"  
„Vergiss es, das hat nur die Hälfte der Zeit ausgefüllt. Wir waren noch was trinken und im Kino."  
„Diese Frau ist verrückt!"  
„Das war schlimmer, als mit Cath einkaufen zu gehen!"  
„Ich war noch nie mit Cath einkaufen."  
„Es ist furchtbar, aber kein Vergleich zu dem! Und wir müssen auf einen Ball. Heute Abend! Ich schaffe das nicht!"  
„Komm Sara, das musst du schaffen. Es geht um unsere Tarnung!"  
„Massier mich! Bitte!" flehend sah sie ihn an.  
Sara hatte keine Hintergedanken, sie wollte nur dass der Schmerz aufhörte.  
Gil war zwar nicht wohl dabei, dachte aber das Sara das jetzt sicherlich brauchte.  
Und schließlich hatte sie alles gemacht, er hatte nur auf dem Zimmer rumgehangen.  
Also setzte er sich hinter sie und streifte ihr vorsichtig die Bluse ab.  
Jetzt saß sie vor ihm, nur mit einem schwarzen BH und einer Lederhose bekleidet.  
Gil musste schlucken.  
Es war so schwer, ihr zu widerstehen…  
Er riss sich zusammen und begann, ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern, sie zu massieren.  
Als ihr Schmerz etwas nachgelassen hatte, lehnte sie sich gegen Gil, der immer noch hinter ihr saß.  
„Danke." flüsterte sie erschöpft.  
Für einen Moment vergaß Gil alles um sich herum.  
Auch seine Zurückhaltung.  
Sanft fuhr er ihr durchs Haar.  
Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder.  
An den Fall, den Ball, und am wichtigsten, an den Grund, warum er das nicht tun durfte: Sara würde es nicht wollen. Nicht in normalem Zustand.  
„Sara, wir müssen zum Ball." erinnerte er auch sie.  
/Warum gerade jetzt? Es war doch so schön…/ (Sara)  
Als Antwort seufzte sie nur.  
„Was seufzt du?"  
Er musste es einfach wissen.  
„Was soll ich denn jetzt anziehen, kannst du mir das mal sagen?"  
„Ein Kleid, Sara."  
„Ich habe aber 28!"  
„Das kann ich doch nicht beurteilen. Ich bin nur ein Mann."  
„Siehst du, deshalb seufze ich. Wenn doch nur Cath hier wäre… Sie könnte mir helfen. Na ja, ich muss mal das Bad blockieren. Könnte länger dauern."  
„Mach einfach."  
„Ok."  
Sara ging mit ihren neuen Kleidern und Schuhen ins Badezimmer.  
Sie duschte und dann entschied sie sich für ein Kleid inBlau und schwarze Stiefel mit Absätzen, die nicht ganz so hoch waren.  
Danach öffnete sie die Tür für Gil.  
„Kannst rein." sagte sie und räumte das Bad.  
Sie stellte einen kleinen Spiegel auf den Tisch und fing an, sich zu schminken.  
Lipgloss (durchsichtig), Maskara (schwarz), Lidschatten (silber), Kajal (silber), etwas Rouge und Nagellack (silber).  
Dann waren die Haare dran.  
Flechten, föhnen, wieder öffnen, bürsten, fertig!  
Locken.  
Noch mit den Fingern etwas drehen…  
Perfekt!  
Gerade als sie ihr Werk vollendet hatte, kam Gil aus dem Bad.  
Im Anzug.  
Mit Krawatte.  
Die etwas sehr schief saß.  
Sara schaute ihn an und versuchte sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen.  
Doch plötzlich platzte es aus ihr raus.  
Sie fing an, wie eine Verrückte an zu lachen, was sie nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.  
Es dauerte geschlagene 5 Minuten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
„Es tut mir Leid." keuchte sie. „Du erinnerst mich an…" Wieder bekam sie einen Lachanfall.  
„Du erinnerst mich an einen Freund von mir. Er hat 7 Stunden lang versucht seine Krawatte richtig hinzubekommen. Er hatte sogar ein Handbuch! Dann hab ich ihm geholfen- ich hab's zum ersten Mal gemacht- es war sofort perfekt."  
Mit diesen Worten stand Sara auf und ging zu Gil.  
Sie öffnete seine Krawatte und knotete sie dann wieder zu.  
Jetzt war sie gerade.  
Sara stand vielleicht nen' halben Meter von ihm entfernt, aber zwischen ihren Gesichter waren nur ein paar Zentimeter.  
/Ihre Lippen…Wie gerne würde ich sie jetzt küssen…/ (Gil)  
„Nicht böse sein, ja?" fragte Sara.  
Gil schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Na, dann ist ja gut. Komm, wir müssen gehen."  
Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um zur Tür zu gehen, da sagte Gil: „Hey, Sara!"  
„Ja?"  
„Ich weiß, das hörst du nicht gerne, aber du siehst bezaubernd aus."  
„Bezaubernd?" fragte sie belustigt.  
„Ok, dann eben ‚schön'."  
„Wer's glaubt wird selig. Trotzdem- danke."  
Sie lächelte ihn leicht an.  
„Es ist die Wahrheit."  
„Du sollst mich ja auch nicht anlügen."  
„Könnte ich nie." gestand er ihr und ein leichter Rotschimmer überzog seine Wangen.  
„Will ich hoffen. Jetzt komm!"  
Sie gingen zusammen hinunter zum Ballsaal, den Weg dahin hatte Alice Sara schon beschrieben.

So... mal sehen was alles so auf dem Ball passiert... ;)  
Review!  
Naja, es wäre halt schön, wenn man ne' Antwort bekommt...  
Jetzt muss ich aber erst mal ne' neue Geschichte lesen (ja, ich meine deine, loose).


	5. Streit auf dem Ball

**loose:** Also, ich persöhnlich fand das Massieren viel zu kurz... ;)  
Aber man kann ja nicht alles haben.  
Es dauert noch ne' ganze Ecke bis das mal was wird mit den Beiden, aber es wird was, soviel kann ich verraten, aber das war dir sicher schon klar, oder?  
Und, solange es von dir immer ne' Vorsetzung gibt, gibt's die bei mir auch.  
Ist das ein Vorschlag?

Okay, viel Spaß mit den nächsten Chappi (ich liebe dieses Wort einfach):

Streit auf dem Ball

„Sara, hier bin ich!" rief Alice.  
„Hallo."  
„Ted ist irgendwo beim den Getränken. Ich langweile mich… Was macht ihr so?"  
„Wir sind gerade erst angekommen."  
„Oh, wir sind auch noch nicht lange hier."  
„Und Ted ist schon weg? Du kannst aber auch nicht auf deine Männer aufpassen…" scherzte Sara.  
„Du ja wohl auch nicht…" meinte Alice und deutete auf Gil, der sich gerade an einen Tisch setzte.  
„So was nennt man dann unhöflich. Ich gehe ihm mal Manieren beibringen."  
„Ok, ich suche Ted."  
Sei trennten sich, Alice ging in Richtung Theke und Sara zu Gil.  
„Du bist aber höflich. Einfach so zu verschwinden…" hielt sie ihm eine Strafpredigt, doch sie lachte dabei.  
„Sie war auch nicht höflicher und du auch nicht."  
„Was haben wir gemacht?"  
„Mich ausgeschlossen."  
Gil tat, als wäre er beleidigt.  
„Entschuldige. Komm, dafür schließe ich jetzt nur dich ein. Tanz mit mir!"  
„Nein, lass mal Sara. Ist schon ok."  
„Willst du nicht mit mir tanzen?" man konnte die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme hören, doch Grissom redete sich ein, es wäre Einbildung, Wunschdenken.  
„Doch, aber…"  
„Was aber?"  
„Versprichst du, dass du nicht lachst?"  
„Wieso sollte ich lachen?"  
„Versprichst du's?"  
„Versprochen. Aber warum?"  
„Ich kann nicht tanzen." gestand Gil ihr.  
Sara konnte einfach nicht anders, sie musste lachen.  
„Sara! Du hast VERSPROCHEN nicht zu lachen!" verletzt guckte Gil sie an und stand dann auf.  
„Gil! Warte…" rief Sara ihm noch hinterher, doch er ging einfach weiter.  
Sie versuchte ihm zu folgen, doch er war in der Menge verschwunden.  
Sie suchte ihn überall, aber sie fand ihn nicht.  
Dann kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee.  
Sie hatte draußen noch gar nicht gesucht!  
Schnell lief sie raus und da sah sie ihn.  
Er saß auf der Mauer.  
Sara ging zu ihm, stellte sich vor ihn und nahm seine Hände.  
„Gil…" fing sie an, doch dieser zog seine Hände weg und sagte: „Vergiss es, Sara. Geh rein oder sonst was. Was du willst, nur lass mich in Ruhe!"  
„Das kann ich nicht. Bitte, Gil. Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte nicht lachen sollen."  
„Warum hast du es dann getan?"  
„Ich konnte nicht anders. Bitte, es tut mir so Leid…"  
„Na und? Soll es dir doch Leid tun. Das ändert nichts daran! Ich hasse dich!"  
Sara traten Tränen in die Augen, was selten genug vorkam.  
„Du hasst mich?" wiederholte sie mit leiser, tonloser Stimme.  
„Ja, ich hasse dich! ‚Ich konnte nicht anders. Bitte, es tut mir so Leid…'" äffte er sie nach. „Was für ein Quatsch! Dir macht es doch Spaß, mir wehzutun!" schrie Gil jetzt.  
„Du…du denkst, ich mache das absichtlich? Ich tue dir extra weh?"  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben.  
„Ja, denke ich!"  
"Ich würde dir nie absichtlich wehtun! Niemals! Es tut mir wirklich Leid! Glaub mir doch…"  
Die Tränen rannten jetzt in Strömen über ihr Gesicht.  
„Meinst du das ernst?"  
„Ja! Natürlich meine ich das ernst! Es tut mir ehrlich Leid. Ich habe doch nur gelacht, weil ich das nicht glaube. Jeder kann tanzen! Es tut mir so Leid…"  
„Sara…"  
„Was willst du noch hören? Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, als das es mir Leid tut!" schrie sie plötzlich.  
Dann fügte sie leise hinzu: „Du hasst mich doch eh…"  
„Ich hasse dich nicht."  
„Das hast du aber gesagt!"  
„Ich weiß. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen."  
„Nein, hättest du nicht! Von wegen, du könnest mich nie anlügen!"  
„Es tut mir Leid. Das war dumm von mir. Ich wollte dir nur genauso wehtun, wie du mir wehgetan hast…"  
„Du WOLLTEST mir wehtun?" entsetzt starrte Sara ihn an.  
„Ja… Nein… Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, es wäre dir egal."  
„Es wäre mir _eg_al? Wie könnte es das?"  
„Ganz einfach. Ich dachte du würdest mir wehtun wollen, deshalb dachte ich, es wäre dir egal."  
„Ich wollte dir aber nicht wehtun!"  
„Ich dir auch nicht…"  
„Lass uns das einfach vergessen, ok?"  
„Jaaa. Können wir das?"  
„Sicherlich nicht ganz und sofort. Aber, wenn wir den Abend mir lustigen Erinnerungen füllen…"  
Sie grinste ihn hinterlistig an.  
„Was hast du vor, Sara?"  
„Komm mit."  
Sie zog ihn von der Mauer und lief mit ihm an der Hand zum Saal.  
Dort bugsierte sie ihn weiter zur Tanzfläche.  
„Nein, Sara! Bitte nicht!" sagte er, als ihm klar wurde, was sie vorhatte.  
„Doch! Komm schon, ich zeig's dir."  
„Muss das sein?"  
„Ja, muss es."  
Gil stöhnte auf, machte dann aber was Sara von ihm verlangte.  
Sie zeigte ihm, wie man ‚richtig' tanzte.  
Es wunderte ihn, wie leicht das war.  
„Na? Hab ich nicht gesagt, jeder kann tanzen?"  
„Hattest du wohl mal wieder Recht."  
„Klar doch." lachte sie und bewegte sich weiter zur Musik.

Und jetzt noch das Übliche:  
Na, wie hat es euch gefallen?  
Ich hoffe gut!  
Und ja, das auch noch:  
Da unten links ist so ein Button, den könnt ihr gerne drücken, ich habeüberhaupt NICHTS dagegen!  
Eure Sunny


	6. Versöhnungswettbewerb

**carrie:** Literarisch hochwertig? Hast du sie noch alle? (sorry, aberdas stimmt echt nicht!)  
**loose:** Und wie er sich beteiligt... ;)

Versöhnungswettbewerb

Nach drei Stunden tanzen ohne Unterbrechung, war Sara geschafft.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr!" keuchte sie atmenlos.  
„Wir müssen weitermachen. Sonst fliegt unsere Tarnung auf."  
Sara seufzte.  
„Ich weiß, Sara. Ich bin auch erschöpft."  
„Ja, bestimmt. Aber du bist nicht stundenlang durch die Stadt gelaufen und hast Klamotten anprobiert, oder?"  
„Nein, das nicht."  
„Siehst du."  
Dann herrschte erst einmal Schweigen.  
Bis die Durchsage kam: ‚Der Kuss-Wettbewerb startet bald. Letzte Teilnehmer sollten sich jetzt melden.'  
Sara guckte Gil an.  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall!" sagte Gil sofort, als er ihren Blick sah.  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Weil das…abartig ist."  
„Wieso ist es abartig, mich zu küssen?"  
„Du weißt genau, was ich gemeint habe, Sara."  
„Bitte! Ich kann nicht mehr tanzen! Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte! Bitte, Gil, bitte!" bettelnd sah sie ihn an.  
„Nein!"  
„Bitte, ich tue alles! Bitte, bitte, bitte!"  
Unter ihrem verzweifelten Blick wurde er weich.  
„Na gut."  
„Oh, danke, danke, danke!"  
„Ist ja gut. Melde uns einfach an, ok?"  
„Ja, sofort."  
Sara raste zum Tisch, bei dem man sich anmelden sollte.  
Sie bekamen eine Nummer (37) und mussten sich aufstellen.  
Dann begann der Wettbewerb.  
Wer am Längsten durchhält und am besten dabei aussah, bekam einen Preis.  
Sara und Gil sahen sich an, sie wussten nicht, wer anfangen sollte.  
Da keiner was unternahm, entschieden sie einfach beide für sich, dass sie eben selbst anfangen mussten.  
Gleichzeitig beugten sich beide vor und ihre Lippen berührten sich.  
Fast wären sie erschrocken zurückgezuckt, doch der Gedanke an den Wettbewerb hielt sie zurück.  
Sara legte die Arme um seinen Hals und er machte es ihr nach, allerdings legte er seine Arme um ihre Taille.  
Dann zog sie näher zu sich heran.  
Irgendwann, keiner von ihnen wusste wie lange sie sich jetzt schon küssten, begann Sara auf einmal seinen Mund mit ihrer Zunge zu erkunden.  
/Himmlisch! Ich kann es nicht anders beschreiben./ (Sara)  
/Oh mein Gott, was macht sie da? Das ist… es ist… unbeschreiblich! Ob ich das auch bei ihr machen sollte? Ja…/ (Gil)  
Also stieß auch seine Zunge vor, um ihren Mund ebenfalls zu erforschen.  
Die beiden Zungen trafen sich in der Mitte und spielten miteinander.  
Das waren für die beiden die besten Minuten des Tages, aber natürlich würde das keiner von beiden dem anderen gestehen.  
Dazu hatten sie viel zu viel Angst.  
Plötzlich wurden Gil und Sara unterbrochen, da sie gewonnen hatten.  
Keiner von ihnen hatte noch an den Wettbewerb gedacht, sie fuhren erschrocken auseinander als ein Schiedsrichter die beiden darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie jetzt aufhören konnten.  
Sie bekamen ihren Preis und dann gingen sie zu Alice, die ihnen zugesehen hatte.  
„Das war wirklich unglaublich! Ihr saht ja aus, als wäre das euer erster richtiger Kuss gewesen!" begeistert sprudelte Alice die Wörter nur so heraus.  
„War es ja auch." antwortete Gil ohne nachzudenken.  
„Wie meinst du das?" wollte Alice gleich wissen.  
Sara sprang sofort ein.  
„Er meint, unser erster, der so lange gedauert hat. Wenn es stimmen würde, hätte er es dir doch nicht erzählt!"  
Sie wurde nicht mal rot beim Lügen.  
„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Zu peinlich, stimmt's Sara?"  
„Ganz bestimmt. Jetzt bin ich aber geschafft, ich glaub ich gehe ins Bett, kommst du mit, Gil?"  
„Ja, klar komm ich mit." meinte der.  
„Nacht, Alice." wünschte Sara noch und dann gingen sie.

Sorry, das es nicht so lang geworden ist... (Das nächste wird länger, versprochen!)  
Kaum zu glauben, aber das ist mir inner' Mathe Stunde eingefallen!  
Ach ja: Bitte, bitteeine Antwort schreiben, ja?  
Das kann ganz schön inspirieren!  
Sunny


	7. Die etwas andere Weckmethode

**carrie:** Das sollte keine Beleidigung sein, ich halte das nicht für gut, aber das Schreiben macht solchen Spaß... Aber es freut mich das es dir gefällt. Ich hoffe das bleibt so! Lies weiter, dann weißt du's. Und bitte schreib mir das Ergebnis! ;)  
**loose:** Ohne Folgen? Schwer zu sagen, eigentlich eher nicht. Aber darum gehts im neuen Chappi nicht, es gibt bereits neue Sünden... ;)

Die etwas andere Weckmethode

Als sie auf dem Zimmer waren, sagte sie: „Bist du denn bekloppt? Was sollte das?"  
„Tut mir Leid. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht."  
Zerknirscht schaute Gil auf den Boden.  
„Na _das_ merkt man! Mein Gott, was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Entschuldige."  
„Schon gut, ist ja nichts passiert."  
„Wäre es aber, wenn du mich nicht gerettet hättest. Danke, Sara."  
„Bitte, kein Problem. Aber ich habe nicht dich gerettet, ich habe _uns_ gerettet."  
„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass es ‚uns' gibt."  
„Gibt es ja auch nicht. Nur JETZT gibt es ‚uns'. Dieser Fall bringt das mit sich, wir müssen uns damit abfinden."  
/Schade… Na ja, ich wusste ja, das es ‚uns' nicht wirklich gibt. Sie will es ja auch gar nicht. Merkt man ja…/ (Gil)  
/Es ist die Wahrheit, Sara. ‚uns' gibt es nicht. Nicht in Wirklichkeit jedenfalls! Finde dich endlich damit ab! Ach, wäre das schön, wenn ‚uns' für immer wäre…/ (Sara)  
Sara musste endlich einsehen, dass es ein ‚uns' niemals zwischen Gil und ihr geben würde.  
Aber sie wollte nicht.  
Ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung war noch da.  
Und solange das noch da war, wollte und konnte sie das einfach nicht akzeptieren.  
Sara seufzte leicht, drehte sich um und ging ins Bad.  
Dort schaute sie erst mal in den Spiegel.  
/Scheiße, meine ganze Schminke ist beim Heulen verlaufen! Hoffentlich ist das keinem aufgefallen./ (Sara)  
Sie wusch sich das Gesicht und machte sich fertig um ins Bett zu gehen.  
Dann kam sie aus dem Bad und fand Gil im Stuhl eingeschlafen wieder.  
Sara lachte leise und überlegte, ob sie ihn wecken sollte.  
Sie entschied sich für ja, denn der Stuhl sah nicht gerade bequem aus.  
Allerdings wollte sie ihm noch einen kleinen Streich spielen.  
Seitwärts setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoss und strich ihm sanft über das Gesicht.  
„Gil, aufwachen!" flüsterte sie zart in sein Ohr.  
„Was? Sara, was machst du da?"  
/Himmel, was hat sie auf meinem Schoss zu suchen? Wenn sie nicht gleich runtergeht verliere ich noch die Kontrolle/ (Gil)  
/Was ist denn jetzt los? War doch nur ein Scherz…/ (Sara)  
„Ich wecke dich." verkündete sie mit gekränkter Stimme.  
Gil merkte, wie erregt er war.  
Das durfte Sara auf keinen Fall mit bekommen.  
Er musste schnell handeln.  
„Ja, aber wie! Geh runter, Sara!"  
/Ist ja gut, ich hab's geschnallt/ (Sara)  
Beleidigt stand Sara auf und sagte: „War ja nur ein Spaß! Brauchst dich nicht gleich aufregen!"  
Als Sara aufgestanden war, hatte Gil innerlich aufgeseufzt, er hätte es nicht mehr lange ausgehalten.  
Dennoch fand er es sehr schade, dass sie nicht mehr so nah bei ihm war…  
„Sara, ich hab mich nur erschrocken. Tut mir Leid. Aber _deshalb_ sind wir nicht hier!"  
„Gute Nacht!" erwiderte Sara nur und legte sich ins Bett.  
Gil stöhnte, gab aber auf und legte sich neben sie.  
Sara drehte ihm betont den Rücken zu als Gil sich neben ihr niederließ.  
„Sara…" fing er wieder an, denn er konnte es nicht ertragen das sie sauer auf ihn war.  
„Vergiss es. Und jetzt schlaf und lass mich in Ruhe!"  
Sara wusste selber nicht genau, warum ihr das so wehgetan hatte.  
Natürlich, klar, sie war in ihn verliebt, aber sie hatte sich an Abweisungen gewöhnt.  
Doch das war etwas anderes gewesen.  
Irgendwie…komisch.  
Sie hatte vorher das Gefühl gehabt, sie würde ihm endlich näher kommen, ihn verstehen können.  
Aber jetzt…  
Es war, als wäre alles, was je war, zerstört…  
Auch wenn sie das nach außen hin nicht zu gab, sie plagten schlimme Schuldgefühle.  
/Was hab ich nur gemacht? Oh Gott, wenn er mir das ewig übel nimmt? Ich muss mich einfach entschuldigen./ (Sara)

Gil hatte es hingenommen, das sie jetzt nicht mit ihm reden wollte.  
Drängen wollte er sie auf keinen Fall.  
Würde er es eben morgen noch mal probieren.  
Er versuchte gerade einzuschlafen, als Sara sich abrupt umdrehte und ihm direkt ins Gesicht sah.  
„Tut mir Leid. Ehrlich, es tut mir Leid!" gestand sie ihm schnell, bevor sie es sich anderes überlegen konnte.  
„Mir auch. Ich war nur so…verwirrt."  
„Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Entschuldige, bitte."  
„Schon ok. Lass uns das einfach vergessen und schlafen. Ich bin nämlich total kaputt."  
„Gute Idee. Aber eine Frage hab ich da noch…"  
„Frag." forderte Gil sie auf.  
„Ich habe dich verwirrt?"  
Gil verdrehte die Augen und antwortete: „Wenn du dann glücklich bist, ja. Ich hatte damit wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Man kann nicht mal harmlos schlafen, schon wird man überfallen."  
Sara grinste.  
„Unter ‚überfallen' stelle ich mir was anderes vor…"  
„_Das_ möchte ich, glaube ich, lieber nicht wissen."  
"Nein? Och, wie schade…"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich wieder um und Gil dachte schon, sie wäre wieder beleidigt.  
Doch dann merkte er wie sie sich leicht an ihn kuschelte.  
Sie schlief bereits.  
Gil genoss das Gefühl und glitt in einen tiefen Schlaf über.

Na?  
Die Bewertung bitte!  
Sunny


	8. Peinlichkeiten

**loose:** Ich weiß, er war echt gemein zu ihr. Er wollte nur die Kontrolle nicht verlieren. Lass dich überraschen wie sie aufwachen, doch ich denke du weißt es schon oder hast wenigstens eine Ahnung. Mehr verrate ich nicht. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, die Kapitelüberschrift hat was zu bedeuten... Das du meine Fanfics liebst ist wohl etwas übertrieben, oder? Das kann ich irgendwie nicht vorstellen, aber ich höre es schon gerne, so ist das nicht. ;) Ja, ich weiß, sehr tragisch, aber ich garantiere dir ein Happy End dafür, ok? Abgemacht?  
**carrie:**Ich beeile mich, aber ich muss immer auf die Rewievs warten... ;)

Peinlichkeiten

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Gil langsam wach.  
Erst wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand und was passiert war.  
Doch dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein.  
Und plötzlich bemerkte er auch, dass Sara halb auf ihm drauf lag, ihr Gesicht neben seinem im Kissen vergraben und ihre Finger krallten sich in sein T-Shirt.  
Ihre Lippen berührten leicht seinen Hals und sofort durchzuckten tausend Emotionen seinen Körper, allen voran Erregung und natürlich seine Liebe zu Sara.  
Doch dann meldeten sich noch zwei andere Sachen: Sein Verstand und seine Blase.  
Er musste aufs Klo und außerdem war er wieder dabei die Kontrolle zu verlieren, und das durfte einfach nicht passieren.  
Er versuchte also, unter ihr wegzukrabbeln, doch das funktionierte nicht, da Sara ihn festhielt und ihn einfach nicht gehen ließ.  
Gil musste sie wecken, da führte kein Weg vorbei.  
„Sara… Sara, wach auf!"  
„Ja, was ist?" erklang die verschlafene Stimme von Sara.  
Doch dann wurde ihr auf einmal klar, wie sie lag und vor allem: auf wem.  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf und wurde sofort rot.  
„Ähm…" fing sie an.  
Gil grinste sie an.  
„Ah!" rief Sara und stülpte sich beschämt ihr Kissen über den Kopf.  
„Ist nicht schlimm, Sara." versuchte Gil sein Bestes, um sie wieder zu beruhigen.  
Sara kam vorsichtig hinter ihrem Kissen hervor.  
„Tut mir wirklich Leid, das wollte ich nicht."  
„Oh, kein Problem. Ich spiele gerne Kissen."  
„Haha, wie lustig!" sagte Sara völlig ernst, aber ihr Grinsen verriet sie.  
„Was, war ich nicht gut?"  
„Äh, weißt du, das hört sich jetzt ziemlich merkwürdig an, Gil…"  
„Ich meinte als Kissen!" fügte Gil schnell hinzu.  
Sara fing an zu lachen und boxte ihn an den Arm.  
„Das weiß ich! _So_ alt bin ich nicht, das ich vergesse, wenn wir miteinander schlafen!"  
Erst als Sara merkte, wie seltsam Gil sie anguckte, wurde ihr klar was sie gerade gesagt hatte.  
„Ich meine…wenn…dann…ich…ach, du weißt genau was ich meine!"  
Mit rotem Gesicht wandte sie sich ab.  
„Ich werd mal ins Bad gehen." teilte Gil ihr mit um die gespannte Atmosphäre zu durchdringen.  
„Ja, klar. Mach das. Und ich muss mal telefonieren!"  
„Mit wem denn?"  
„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das anginge, aber wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst- mit Cathrine."  
„Viel Spaß."  
Gil stand auf und murmelte während er ins Badezimmer ging: „Frauen."  
Als Gil weg war, ließ Sara sich erst mal zurück aufs Bett fallen.  
/Scheiße! Himmel noch mal, wie blöd bin ich eigentlich/ (Sara)  
Dann wählte sie Cathrines Handynummer und wartete, bis diese ranging.  
„Sara?" fragte die Stimme auf der anderen Seite.  
„Ja. Cathrine, hol mich hier raus! SOFORT!"  
„Was ist denn passiert?"  
„Oh, nichts Besonderes. Ich blamiere mich nur jede 5 Minuten!"  
„Sara, was machst du für eine Scheiße? So schwer ist das ja nun wirklich nicht!"  
„Doch, ist es! Cath, ich habe auf ihm geschlafen, ja? AUF ihm!"  
Cathrine lachte lauthals los.  
„Sara! Was muss er von dir denken? Hast du ihm wenigstens von deinem Problem erzählt?"  
„Ja, gestern. Oh, Cathrine, so schlimm war es wirklich noch nie!"  
„Tja, in die anderen warst du ja auch nicht verknallt."  
„Cath! Ich habe zu ihm gesagt das ich nicht vergessen werde, wenn wir miteinander schlafen!"  
„Sara, du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall! Ach, übrings, Nick und Warrik sind aus dem Urlaub zurück und Nick möchte gerne mit dir sprechen."  
„Sag ihm, er soll warten, ich habe Frauenprobleme."  
„Warte, mach ich."  
Man hörte, wie Cathrine im Hintergrund etwas sagte und auch eine Antwort bekam.  
„Das kannst du ihm auch erzählen, meinte er dazu."  
„Cathrine! Ich brauche dich! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"  
„Dich normal verhalten. Und jetzt gebe ich dir Nick."  
Cathrine reichte das Handy an Nick weiter.  
„Sara! Süße, du hast Grissom _geheiratet_?"  
„Na ja, nicht richtig…"  
„Was soll das heißen, nicht richtig?"  
„Wir geben uns nur als Ehepaar aus. Und ich benehme mich total bescheuert!"  
„Kann es sein, das es um mich geht?" sagte da plötzlich ein grinsender Gil hinter ihr.  
„Äh…wie viel hast du gehört?"  
„Nur deinen letzten Satz. Sollte ich vielleicht was wissen?"  
„Nein! Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe telefonieren!"  
„Ist ja gut, Sara. Ich gehe ja schon."  
Gil verließ das Zimmer und Sara atmete erleichtert auf.  
„Sara?" kam da auf einmal eine Stimme aus ihrem Handy.  
„Huch! Tschuldigung, ich war abgelenkt!"  
„Das merkt man. Durch einen bestimmten Mann vielleicht?"  
„Nick! Er hat zugehört!"  
„Oh, alles?"  
„Nein. Nur den Teil, wo ich sagte, ich benehme mich total bescheuert."  
„Na dann. Ich gebe dir mal wieder Cathrine. Sie bettelt schon."  
„Gut."  
Das Handy wurde zurückgegeben und Sara hatte wieder Cathrine am Telefon.  
„Sara, ich muss auflegen. Brass."  
„Ok, aber was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"  
„Sara, verhalte dich einfach ganz normal."  
„Und wie?"  
„Das musst du selbst herausfinden. Ciao."  
„Cathrine! Du kannst doch nicht einfach auflegen!"  
Doch da war Cathrine schon weg.  
Genervt steckte Sara das Handy weg und ging ins Bad um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen.

Ich hoffe ja es gefällt weiter so gut wie bis jetzt und meine 'Muse' lässt mich nicht im Stich... Aber im Moment sieht es nicht so aus als ob es da Probleme gäbe...oder?  
Sunny


	9. Alles klärt sich auf

**carrie:** Ja, auch wenn das schwer zu glauben ist, er ist ein Mensch. (Was Sara ihm in einer von meinen Storys auch beibringen muss.) Du wolltest mehr lesen, du bekommt mehr zu lesen. Aber beschwer dich nachher nicht!  
**loose:** Ja das war fies, aber Brass hat was Wichtiges für sie (äh...ich weiß zwar nicht was...). Ich schreib ja schon, aber ich bin euch wohl nicht schnell genug... Dir fällt sicher noch was ein und dann updatest du morgen, davon geht deine Welt nicht unter (meine aber schon). Du bekommst das sicher hin und dann ist es noch besser als sonst (geht das überhaupt noch?). Und bis dir was einfällt liest du einfach mein neues Chappi...

Auf geht's, Leute, ab zur (fast) Lösung...

Alles löst sich auf

Gil genoss die kühle Luft und ging spazieren.  
/Was hat Sara damit gemeint, sie benimmt sich bescheuert? Ist ihr das wirklich _so_ peinlich? Wenn ja, warum? Vielleicht wegen… Denk nicht mal dran! Sara ist nicht an dir interessiert, sie das endlich ein/ (Gil)  
Gerade als Gil seine Gefühle zu Sara und ihr komisches Verhalten analisierte, bog er um eine Ecke und sah etwas, was ihn veranlasste schnell zurück zu Sara zu laufen…

Als Gil in der kleinen Wohnung ankam, hörte er das Wasser der Dusche rauschen.  
„Sara! Komm sofort aus dem Bad, es ist wichtig!"  
„Ich dusche!" lautete die genervte Antwort.  
„Egal! Beeil dich!"  
Sara stöhnte leise auf, stieg dann aber aus der Dusche und öffnete nur im knappen Handtuch die Badezimmertür.  
„Was ist?" fragte sie beunruhigt, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
„Äh…"  
Gil musste sich erst von ihrem sexy Anblick erholen, doch dann berichtete er: „Ich habe gesehen wie Ted einen Mord begangen hat!"  
„Ted? Alice' Ted? "  
„Ja, genau."  
„Bitte sag mir dass Alice noch lebt! Sie hat damit nichts zu tun."  
„Die Leiche ist männlich. Aber Alice ist in Gefahr!"  
„Scheiße! Gib mir 2 Minuten!"  
Sara drehte sich um, rannte ins Bad zurück und zog sich so schnell um wie möglich.  
Dann lief sie wieder heraus und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu dem Apartment der Beckers.  
Sara klingelte.  
Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete Alice die Tür.  
„Ja? Oh, hallo, Sara." begrüßte sie sie.  
„Alice, komm mit!"  
„Warum? Ich bin noch gar nicht angezogen."  
„Alice, ist Ted da?"  
„Nein. Wieso?"  
„Scheiße!" fluchte Sara. „Abgehauen!"  
„Ich schick ne' Suchmeldung raus." sagte Gil und zog sein Handy hervor.  
„Hä? Sara, was bedeutet das alles? Ted ist nicht abgehauen. Wieso Suchmeldung? Wer seid ihr?"  
„Alice, Süße. Komm bitte mit. Ich schwöre dir, wir tun dir nichts. Wir wollen dir helfen, ok? Wir sind vom CSI."  
Sara zeigte ihr ihre Palette, die von Gil ebenso.  
„Aber warum…" fing Alice an, doch Sara zog sie schon mit sich.  
„Erklär ich dir gleich."  
Sara ging mit Alice in ihr Zimmer und Gil untersuchte das von Alice und Ted.

„Alice, Gil hat gesehen wie Ted einen Mord begangen hat."  
„Nein! Das glaube ich dir nicht!"  
„Doch, tut mir ehrlich Leid, Alice. Ich hatte gehofft…"  
„Was hattest du gehofft? Was soll das alles? Warum lügst du mich an?"  
„Ich hoffte, dass es nicht so war. Gil und ich, wir sind beide beim CSI, er ist mein Chef. Wir mussten dem FBI helfen und uns als Ehepaar ausgeben. Wir hatten die Aufgabe, euch zu überwachen. Und ich lüge dich nicht an. Nicht mehr. Gil und ich sind nicht verheiratet. Aber wir kommen wirklich aus Las Vegas. Ich kenne ihn aus meinem Studium. Ich bin Sara, er Gil. Grissom ist sein Nachname, meiner ist Sidle." sprudelten die Antworten nur so aus Sara heraus.  
„Ok, nehmen wir mal an, es ist wahr, was du mir erzählst. Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? Ich dachte, du wärst meine Freundin! Aber das ist alles nur der Job für dich, oder? Alles, was war, ist nichts wert."  
„Erstens: So Leid es mir tut, wie Ted warst du auch verdächtig, ich durfte dir nichts sagen, außerdem hätte immer noch die Gefahr bestanden, selbst wenn du nichts damit zu tun hättest, das du ihn aus Liebe zu ihm warnst. Zweitens: Wir sind keine Freunde. Drittens: Nein, das ist nicht nur der Job für mich. Viertens: Es ist etwas wert. Fünftens, am wichtigsten: Ich wäre sehr gerne deine Freundin."  
„Oh, Sara… Was soll ich jetzt tun?"  
Komischerweise vertraute Alice Sara.  
Sie sprach so eindringlich, so ehrlich…  
„Alice, es tut mir Leid, das du es so erfahren musstest. Ich hätte es dir gerne anders gesagt, aber du warst in Gefahr. Und jetzt muss ich dich leider fragen: Kannst du vor Gericht gegen Ted aussagen, wenn wir ihn finden?"  
„Was soll ich denn da sagen? Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung."  
„Na ja, es gibt noch einen anderen Mord. Deshalb sollten wir euch ja eigentlich überwachen. Ich möchte, dass du bestätigst, dass er nicht zuhause war, an dem Abend. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"  
Alice wischte sich tapfer die Tränen ab und verkündete mit fester Stimme: „Ich werde tun, was nötig ist."  
„Danke, Alice." sagte Sara und nahm sie kurz in den Arm.  
„Ich will, dass er dafür bestraft wird."  
„Kannst du einen Moment auf mich verzichten? Ich müsste mal telefonieren."  
„Klar, mach ruhig."  
Sara stand auf und hämmerte die Nummer von Cathrine in ihr Handy.  
„Cathrine?"  
„Ja?"  
„Hör zu, ich brauche hier Leute. Mord. Gil hat ihn beobachtet und der Täter, Ted Becker, ist abgehauen. Die Suchmeldung ist schon raus. Aber wir brauen einen von euch, wir schaffen das nicht alleine. Schick mir Nick oder so."  
„Kommt sofort. Was ist mit der Frau?"  
„Alice geht es gut. Jedenfalls unter diesen Umständen. Sie ist bei mir, Gil untersucht das Zimmer. Nur leider ist keiner beim Tatort und…"  
„Ja, ich weiß genau was du meinst. Gib uns 20 Minuten. Ciao."  
„Ciao."  
Damit war das Gespräch beendet.  
„Alice, hör zu, meine Leute kommen erst in 20 Minuten und der Tatort ist ohne Aufsicht…"  
„Geh nur." meinte Alice dazu.  
„Ähm, ich darf dich nicht alleine lassen. Du musst mitkommen."  
„Zu einem Tatort? Mit Leiche?"  
„Ja, leider. Guck einfach nicht hin, ok?"  
„In Ordnung, lass uns gehen."  
Sara bewunderte Alice für ihren Mut.  
„Ich muss nur kurz bei Gil vorbei, ist das ok? Wir dürfen eigentlich nicht alleine arbeiten."  
„Was immer nötig ist."  
„Danke."  
Dann waren sie an der Tür zu der Wohnung angekommen.  
„Alice, du darfst nicht mit rein… Du könntest Beweise zerstören…" sagte Sara, als sie sah, wie Alice die Tür öffnen wollte.  
„Oh! Ok, ich warte hier."  
Sara zog sich ihre Handschuhe über und ging in die kleine Wohnung, die so ähnlich aussah wie die von ihr und Gil.  
„Gil?"  
„Hier. Im Bad."  
Sara machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihm.  
„Was hast du bisher?"  
„Na ja, das alles hier beweist nur, das er hier war. Aber das bringt uns nichts- das wussten wir bereits."  
„Stimmt. Alice sagt gegen ihn aus."  
„Gut, gut. Sara, riech mal, sind das Drogen?"  
„Ja, ich denke. Greg sagt uns bestimmt mehr. Ich gehe zum Tatort, Alice kommt mit. Ich kann sie ja nicht allein lassen. Cathrine schickt uns jemanden, ok?"  
„Ja, das ist gut. Wann kommen sie?"  
„Jetzt noch 15 Minuten."  
„Okay, mach dich an die Arbeit, ich komme nach wenn ich hier fertig bin."  
Damit war Sara eigentlich entlassen, doch sie ging nicht.  
„Was ist noch?" fragte Gil sie.  
„Gil, wo ist der Tatort?"  
„Ach so, stimmt ja! Im Park, neben dem Teich im Gebüsch."  
„Danke." grinste Sara und ging hinaus zum Tatort.  
Alice nahm sie mit und setzte sie in einem kleinen Abstand zum Tatort auf eine Bank.

Und, gut?  
Also, nicht das ihr denkt, das war's schon...  
Nein, nein, das tue ich keinem an...  
Es geht noch weiter...  
Aber nur wenn ich angebettelt werde! (Scherz)  
Sunny


	10. Eifersucht und Wetten

**carrie:** Ja, das betteln hat geholfen, schöne Inspiration. Mach bitte weiter so, ok?  
**loose:** Ich kann dich beruhigen, am Tatort passiert nichts, aber wer weiß... Vielleicht später noch... Ich verspreche auf sie aufzupassen! Aber wenn ich nur daran denke, was ich ihr noch alles antue... Die Arme...  
Und...äh...ich sehe bei dir kein neuesChappi, bin ich blind oder ist da was schief gelaufen?

Eifersucht und Wetten

„Hey, Sara." begrüßte sie Nick Stockes, als er ankam.  
„Hey. Wie ist es noch mal im normalen Leben? Ich glaub, ich hab's vergessen." lächelte Sara.  
„Das willst du gar nicht wissen. Hier war es doch sicher schön?" sagte Nick, doch mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton in der Stimme.  
„Ja, war es. Ich musste einkaufen! Klamotten!"  
Sara stöhnte demonstrativ.  
„Oh, wieso ist Cathrine noch mal nicht mitgegangen?"  
„Warrik. Ich habe Dessous, Nick! Ich!"  
„Weißt du, Sara, wenn du mir schon was über deine Unterwäsche erzählen willst, dann kannst du sie mir ja auch gleich zeigen. Na, wie wär's?"  
„Idiot!" lachte Sara.  
Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand hinter ihnen.  
Sara fuhr erschrocken herum und erblickte Gil.  
Sie wurde wieder so verdammt rot im Gesicht!  
Wie sie das hasste!  
„Nennt ihr das Arbeit?" fragte er eifersüchtig, was Sara aber nicht bemerkte.  
„Ähm, wir haben nur…" fing sie an.  
„…Spaß gemacht. Das muss man, wenn man die ganze Zeit mit dir zusammen ist, Grissom. Du machst nie Scherze." beendete Nick den Satz für sie.  
„Genau. Nur ein bisschen Spaß." setzte Sara noch hinzu.  
„So ein Spaß wie gestern Abend, Sara?"  
Sara schluckte und schaute zu Boden.  
„Ich hab mich doch entschuldigt…"  
„Ja. Ist ja auch ok. Macht eure Arbeit."  
„Ja, sofort." sagte Sara und begann gleich, den Tatort zu untersuchen und die Beweise sicher zu verpacken.  
„Sara, was war gestern Abend?" fragte Nick sie leise, als Gil gerade beschäftigt war.  
„Nichts, was dich etwas anginge, Stockes!"  
„Aha, ok. Dann weiß ich's."  
„Was denn?"  
„Knutschi-Knutschi-Kuss-Kuss." antwortete Nick mit einem Grinsen.  
„Nein! _So_ blöd bin ich dann auch wieder nicht!"  
„Ihr habt euch nicht geküsst?"  
„Nick…ihr habt doch nicht etwa…gewettet?"  
„Äh…doch, wenn man's genau nimmt, schon…"  
„Wer? Sag mir wer! Ehrlich, Nick. Sonst…"  
Sie drohte ihm spielerisch mit dem Zeigefinger.  
„Warrik, Greg, Cathrine, Brass und ich." gestand Nick ihr.  
„Himmel! Ihr habt ja auch nichts Besseres zu tun, nicht wahr?"  
„Das ist alles nicht so spannend…"  
Sara verdrehte die Augen und kurz darauf waren sie fertig.  
Mit den Autos fuhren sie mit Alice zum CSI.  
Im Gebäude brachten sie erst mal Alice in ein Verhörzimmer und Sara versprach ihr, sie würde bald zurück sein, aber sie hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.  
Dann ging sie schnurstracks in den Pausenraum.  
„Ihr!" rief sie, als sie Cathrine, Warrik und Brass erkannte.  
„Was ist mit uns?" fragte Cathrine ganz unschuldig.  
„Ihr habt gewettet!"  
„Wer hat dir denn das erzählt? Das stimmt doch gar nicht, oder Jungs?"  
„Komm hör auf, Cathrine. Ihr habt gewettet!"  
„Ja, haben wir. Und jetzt reg dich wieder ab."  
„Ich soll mich _abregen_? Ich nehme mein Leben aber sehr ernst!"  
„Ja, dein Leben und deinen Schwarm!"  
„Er ist _nicht_ mein Schwarm! Und jetzt hört auf damit!"  
Sara drehte sich wütend um und wäre fast mit Gil zusammen gestoßen.  
„Wer ist nicht dein Schwarm, Sara?" grinste Gil.  
„Du auch noch! Hat man hier denn nirgendwo seine Ruhe? Wisst ihr was, ihr seid echt alle zum Kotzen! Da gehe ich lieber zu Alice!"  
Aufgebracht stürmte sie an ihnen vorbei und ging zu Alice.  
„Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Alice als Sara hereinstürmte.  
„Die bringen mich alle auf die Palme! Wetten auf mich abzuschließen! Witze über mich zu machen! Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch! Komm, lenk mich bitte ab! Willst du vielleicht mal ein echtes Labor sehen?"  
„Klar, zeig mir eins. Wollte ich mir schon immer mal angucken."  
„Komm mit, dann können wir auch gleich bei Greg vorbei schauen und ich zeig dir wie wir Fingerabdrücke überprüfen."  
„Cool, eine Freundin beim CSI zu haben ist echt praktisch."  
Sara lachte und sie gingen erst in Saras Büro und dann ins Labor.  
Auf dem Weg zu Greg unterhielten sich Sara und Alice über Saras Gefühle und ihr Verhalten den Anderen aus dem Team gegenüber.  
Alice erwiderte auf Saras Worte ‚Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist!' einfach: „Ich schon- du hast Liebeskummer!"  
„Blödsinn!"  
„Doch! Und zwar wegen Gil. Ich hab doch gesehen, wie euer ‚erster richtiger Kuss' war."  
Bei der Erinnerung an den Wettbewerb musste Sara leicht lächeln.  
Wie schön es doch gewesen war…  
„Es ist schlimmer als ich dachte! Sara, du bist nicht nur verliebt, du liebst ihn ja richtig!"  
„Ja… Stimmt schon…"  
„Na, ihr habt aber toll gespielt."  
„Findest du? Ich hab mich doch ständig blamiert!"  
„Was hast du denn gemacht?"  
„Meine schlimmsten Vergehen waren, das ich morgens AUF ihm lag, mich auf seinen Schoss setzte um ihn zu wecken und ihm sagte dass ich nicht vergessen werde, wenn wir miteinander schlafen!"  
„Das ist wirklich schlimm. Aber sieh es positiv- das hat alles nichts zerstört. Er liebt dich, Sara. Mein Gott, du hast so ein Glück. Wie er mit dir umgeht ist schon heilig. Das machen nicht viele Männer."  
„Natürlich, alles klar." erwiderte Sara ironisch, aber es ging ihr trotzdem besser nach dem Gespräch.

Ich versuch' mal ob ich das nächste Chappi länger hinbekomme, aber versprechen tu ich nichts...


	11. Verabredung

**carrie:** Tja, Nick's Fantasien...das wäre auch mal was zum Aufschreiben...Allerdings müsste ihm eigentlich auffallen das Sara seine Frage nicht beantwortet hat...weil sie sich doch geküsst haben...naja, aber er ist ein bisschen begriffsstutzig hier...

Verabredung

Sie waren bei Greg angekommen, der Alicejetzt alles über Fingerabdrücke beibrachte.  
Plötzlich kam Gil rein, sah Sara, wandte den Blick ab und fragte Greg: „Was macht die Analyse von unserem Mordopfer, Greg?"  
„Ähm, na ja, ich bin noch nicht so weit gekommen…"  
„Greg, liegt das vielleicht an deiner ‚Gesellschaft'?" fragte Gil belustigt.  
„Könnte sein…" gab Greg zu.  
„Na, dann kommt mal mit und stört unsere liebe ‚Laborratte' nicht mehr!" lachte Gil und winkte Alice und Sara heraus.  
Sara grinste, beugte sie zu Greg und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich wusste ja nicht, das meine Gesellschaft dich so stört…"  
Grissom, der gehört hatte was Sara zu Greg gesagt hatte, guckte eifersüchtig.  
„Tut sie nicht, Sara. Ganz im Gegenteil!" erwiderte Greg, ebenfalls grinsend.  
Sara lächelte selbstgefällig und stolzierte dann mit Alice heraus.  
Gil lief, immer noch neidisch, neben ihnen her.  
Sara und Alice unterhielten sich lachend über verschiedene Dinge.  
„Sara, kann ich mal mit dir sprechen?" fragte Gil sie dann endlich, er hielt es nicht mehr aus von den beiden nicht beachtet zu werden.  
„Sprich." sagte Sara scharf, sie war immer noch sauer auf ihn wegen vorher.  
„Alleine, Sara."  
Seufzend zog Sara ihn mit sich, vorher rief sie Alice noch zu: „Warte kurz, dauert nicht lange!"  
Etwas entfernt blieb sie dann stehen und erkundigte sich: „Was willst du?"  
„Ich… wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte das vorhin nicht sagen sollen, es geht mich nichts an ob Greg…"  
Er verstummte.  
/Mist! Mist, Mist, Mist/ (Gil)  
/So, er denkt also, ich will was von Greg…/ (Sara)  
Fast hätte Sara laut aufgelacht, doch sie wollte ihn ein bisschen in die Irre führen.  
Also riss sie sich zusammen und antwortete nur: „Schon in Ordnung."  
„Na ja, mehr wollte ich auch eigentlich nicht. Ich gehe dann mal…" meinte Gil verlegen.  
Da konnte Sara nicht mehr, das Lachen platzte aus ihr heraus.  
„Was hast du?"  
„Du glaubst wirklich…"  
Ihre Stimme brach, sie musste immer noch lachen.  
„Was tue ich? Sara, was ist so lustig?" fragte Gil, doch eigentlich hatte er Angst das Sara irgendwas über seine Bemerkung über Greg meinte.  
„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, ich will was von _Greg_!" prustete sie hervor.  
Gil wusste nicht, wie er sichfühlen sollte, zum einen war das sehr erfreulich für ihn, zum anderen hatte er sich aber auch total zum Affen gemacht für nichts und wieder nichts.  
„Das hörte sich vorhin aber anders an." stellte Gil fest, um wenigstens ein bisschen von seiner Ehre zu retten.  
„Oh, ich bitte dich! Das war nur Spaß!"  
Gil guckte sie seltsam an.  
Sara verdrehte die Augen und murmelte: „Männer!"  
Dann ging sie zu Alice zurück, hackte sich ein und fragte sie: „Wollen wir noch was essen gehen? Ich sterbe vor Hunger, hab seit dem Ball nichts mehr gegessen…"  
„Nicht mal gefrühstückt, Sara? Was hattet ihr denn noch so _Wichtiges_ zu tun?"  
Sara boxte sie in die Seite und antwortete: „Na ja, ich wollte duschen. Aber da bei wurde ich gestört… Also, gehen wir jetzt noch was essen?"  
„Klar, gute Idee."  
In diesem Augenblick klingelte Saras Handy.  
Genervt ging sie dran.  
„Was, Cathrine?"  
„Wie? Das glaub ich dir jetzt nicht!"  
„Nein, wirklich? Cath, du bist spitze!" rief sie begeistert.  
„Ich soll bitte _was_ tun? Ganz sicher nicht!"  
„Das ist peinlich, Cath!"  
„Weil man dahin nicht mit Männern geht!"  
„Hast du sie noch alle?"  
„Ich gehe doch nicht mit Gil zum…"  
„Cathrine Willows! Du bist unausstehlich!"  
„Ahh! Das zahle ich dir heim, Cath!"  
Mit diesen Worten legte Sara auf, drehte sich um und blickte direkt in Gils Gesicht.  
„Wolltest du mich vielleicht was fragen?"  
„Ähm…"  
„Ja?"  
/Cathrine, das bekommst du zurück/ (Sara)  
„Gehst du mit mir… zum… äh…"  
„Ja?"  
Sara seufzte, beschloss aber einfach einen Witz daraus zu machen und ging vor ihm auf die Knie.  
„Gil Grissom, der Beste unter allen Kriminalisten überhaupt, würdest du eine einfache, durchschnittlicheErmittlerin wie mich ausführen? Zum Ballett?"  
„Ballett? Bist du bescheuert, Sara?"  
„Ich mag Ballett." erwiderte Sara, leicht beleidigt.  
„Aber wenn du ein Problem damit hab frage ich…"  
Sie überlegte wen sie nennen sollte, dann kam ihr eine Idee, sie grinste und sagte: „…Greg."  
Als Gil nichts erwiderte und nur das Gesicht verzog, machte sie ihm einen Vorschlag.  
„Ok, sagen wir du gehst heute mit mir zum Ballett, dann besuchen wir morgen ein Museum. Über Käfer!"  
Sara wusste, da konnte er nicht nein sagen.  
„Wenn du unbedingt willst…" grinste Gil.  
„ICH muss mir nicht unbedingt Käfer ansehen, um schön zu träumen."  
„Ich muss das auch nicht. Ich denke einfach an dich… ähm… ich meinte… äh…"  
Sara kicherte, was völlig Sara-untypisch war, und sagte dann: „Interessant…"  
Sie fügte noch hinzu: „Dann bis heute Abend. Äh… um acht? Bei mir?"  
„Geht klar. Was zieht man denn an, zum Ballett?"  
„Ein Tü-tü." sagte Sara völlig ernst.  
„Ich muss doch nicht schon wieder… tanzen? Ballett?"  
„Keine Angst, du musst nicht tanzen. Obwohl du gar nicht so schlecht bist… Aber bestimmt nicht im Ballett!"  
„Wer sagt das?" fragte Gil beleidigt.  
„Ach, kannst du Ballett tanzen?"  
„Äh, also…"  
„Hab ich mir gedacht!"  
„Aber die eigentliche Frage war doch: was zieht man an?" lenkte Gil wieder ab.  
„Du wirst schon was finden." lächelte Sara und dann ging sie mit Alice zum Mittagessen.

Gil und Ballett tanzen, das ist auch ne' Vorstellung, oder?  
Es kommt noch so einiges auf die Beiden zu am Abend...  
Sunny


	12. Ballett

So, ich fahre bald zu meiner Freundin in die Ferien und werde da nicht viel zum Schreiben kommen, nur ganz selten, deshalb gibt's zur Entschädigung heute mal zwei Chappis von mir.  
Ich hoffe es ist wenigstens ein kleiner Trost...  
Vielleicht schaffe ich morgen früh noch eins.  
Mal sehen, ich versuche es auf jeden Fall, in Ordnung?

Ballett

Sara hatte sich erst überlegt ob sie ein Tü-tü anziehen sollte, nur um Gil zu erschrecken, beschloss dann aber, das noch mal Umziehen danach zu lange gedauert hätte.  
Lange stand sie vor ihrem Schrank und dachte darüber nach, was sie denn anziehen sollte.  
Das war sehr ungewöhnlich, normalerweise machte sich Sara nichts aus Klamotten, doch in diesem Fall…  
Schließlich rief sie nach Alice, die erst mal bei ihr wohnte und auch mit zum Ballett kam.  
Alice erschien in der Tür, schon fertig angezogen.  
Sie steckte in einem weißen Cocktailkleid, hochhakigen, weißen Schuhen und ihre blonden Harre waren hochgesteckt.  
„Ja, was ist denn? Sara! Bist du etwa noch nicht umgezogen?"  
„Nein, ich weiß nicht was ich anziehen soll…"  
„Lass mich mal sehen! Hm… was du hier hast passt schon mal besser zu dir, als das Zeug was wir zusammen gekauft haben…" lachte sie.  
„Ja, schon. Üblicherweise ist es mir egal wie es aussieht, es muss nur praktisch sein. Aber heute…"  
„Ich verstehe. Du willst ihn beeindrucken. Na, so wie ich das sehe, hast du das schon…"  
„Alice! Ich will von dir wissen was ich anziehen soll, nicht…"  
„Ist ja gut. Hier… das und… das auch!"  
Sie zog einen weißen Stoffrock und ein dunkelblaues Spagettitop aus ihrem Schrank.  
„Geh duschen, zieh das an und komm dann zu mir." befahl sie ihr.  
Sara gehorchte und stand eine halbe Stunde später in ihrem eigenen Gästezimmer, das zurzeit allerdings Alice gehörte.  
Alice musterte sie und sagte sodann: „Super! Jetzt fehlt dir nur noch ne' Kette, Ohrringeund Schminke! Warte, hole ich dir kurz…"  
Sie ging zu ihrer derzeitigen Kommode und suchte sich das was sie brauchte.  
Sara musste sich auf einen Stuhl setzen und Alice legte ihr die Kette um, eine silberne Herzkette.  
Passend dazu bekam sie silberne Ohrringe.  
Danach wurde Sara von ihr geschminkt, ganz leicht, weil viel Schminke einfach nicht Saras Fall war.  
Als Sara durchsichtiges Lipgloss auf ihren Lippen, etwas rosa Rouge auf den Wangen, schwarzes Maskaraauf den Augen hatte, wer es bereits fünf Minuten vor acht.  
„Sara, wo ist dein Parfüm?" fragte Alice sie noch schnell.  
„Äh, Parfüm? Sollte ich das haben?"  
„Sara, sag mir nicht dass du kein Parfüm hast! Also ehrlich!"  
Alice seufzte und gab ihr ihres.  
„Hier, das ist nicht so stark…"  
„Danke. Das ist echt alles so lieb von dir."  
„Hey- ich darf bei dir wohnen."  
„Ja, und? Du bist meine Freundin."  
„Siehst du? Du bist auch meine."  
Sara grinste und da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür.  
Plötzlich bekam Sara Angst.  
„Was soll ich denn sagen, Alice? Wie soll ich mich verhalten?" fragte sie ihre neue Freundin panisch.  
„Sara. Verhalte dich ganz normal. Und rede ganz normal. Dann ist alles ok. Und vergiss nie: er ist genau so aufgeregt wie du- nur hat er keinen Beistand, du schon! Und jetzt öffne endlich die Tür, er denkt doch sonst noch du vergisst ihn!"  
Sara raste zur Tür und öffnete sie schnell.  
Er vergaß fast zu atmen als er sie sah.  
„Sara, du siehst… klasse aus…" brachte er mühsam hervor.  
„Danke. Du auch…" lächelte sie verlegen.  
„Wollen wir gehen?" fragte Gil damit sie nicht mehr so dumm rumstanden.  
„Klar, warte kurz. Ich hole nur schnell Alice."  
„Quatsch, ich bin doch schon da! Wieso willst du mich holen?" kam da plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten.  
„Ach, da bist du ja! Hab dich gar nicht gehört!"  
„Merke ich. Lass uns fahren. Äh, hat einer von euch vielleicht ein Auto?"  
„Ja, klar. Wir beide."  
„Und wer fährt dann?"  
Sara und Gil sahen sich kurz an und dann sagte er: „Ich."  
„Gut."  
Sie stiegen ein, Gil fuhr, Sara saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und Alice auf der Rückbank.

„Hey Cath! Wann fangen die an?" rief Sara gutgelaunt zu ihrer Freundin.  
„In fünf Minuten. Und Nick ist noch nicht da!"  
„Sag nicht, du bist mit Nick hier und nicht mit Warrik!"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, Nick mag aber doch Ballett und wollte gerne mitkommen. Und wir kommen ja eh umsonst rein."  
„Ach so. Ja, ich war auch mal mit Nick beim Ballett, allerdings etwas anders als so." sagte Sara grinsend und nur Cathrine verstand sie.  
„Sara, was meinst du damit?" fragte Alice.  
„Nun ja… ich hab mal… Ballett getanzt… und Nick auch… wir waren öfter tanzen…"  
„Du hast Ballett getanzt?" fragte Gil nun.  
„Ja, frag Cath wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Oder Nick."  
„Oder…" sagte Cathrine vieldeutig.  
„Was ‚oder...,Cath?" wollte Sara dann auch sofort wissen, zu ihrem eigenen Pech.  
„Du kannst es ihm zeigen…"  
„Was? Das kann ich doch gar nicht mehr!" protestierte Sara.  
„Tja, Pech für dich, Sara. Wir sind angemeldet." erklärte Nick, der mit Warrik eben dazu gekommen war.  
„Bitte? Ich hab mich wohl verhört! Das könnt ihr nicht machen!"  
„Doch." erwiderte Nick nur und grinste sie an.  
Und Cathrine, ebenfalls grinsend, fügte hinzu: „Sara, was meinst du warum wir umsonst reinkönnen?"  
„Nein! Das habt ihr nicht getan!"  
„Doch, haben wir. Und jetzt komm mit, es fängt doch schon an!"  
„Ich kenne meine Schritte nicht! Wie soll denn das funktionieren?"  
„Ist ganz leicht. Ich zeig es dir gleich. Wir müssen aber hinter die Bühne!"  
Sara warf Gil einen Blick zu, der sagte: Tut mir Leid!  
Dann wurde sie auch schon von Nick hinter den Vorhang gezogen.  
„Was soll das, Nick?" fragte sie ihren besten Freund wütend.  
„Wir dachten uns, du willst deinen neuen Freund vielleicht beeindrucken."  
„In dem ich ihn alleine stehen lasse und mit einem anderen tanze!" fragte Sara ungläubig. „Außerdem ist er nicht mein Freund!"  
„Und genau das wollen wir ändern!" grinste Nick und erklärte ihr dann, was sie zu tun hatten.  
„Gil, sie ist echt gut. Sie ist klasse darin. Aber sie hat es aufgegeben, frag mich nicht, warum. Sie könnte damit bestimmt viel Geld verdienen."  
„Wieso Geld verdienen?"  
„Wettbewerbe. Sie hat schon sechs Mal gewonnen! In einem Jahr!"  
„Wow!"  
„Ja. Huch! Es fängt ja schon an." sagte Cathrine und drehte sich nach vorne um den Tänzern und Tänzerinnen zu zuschauen.  
Erst einmal kamen ein paar, die tanzten nur die Grundschritte, doch dann wurde plötzlich andere Musik gespielt und alle verschwanden.  
Langsam kam Sara zum Vorschein, sie glitt sanft über das Parkett.  
Gil stockte der Atem ein zweites Mal diesen Abend.  
Sie sah aus wie ein Engel!  
Dann kam Nick auf die Bühne und Sara tanzte mit ihm, drehte Pirouetten und lächelte.  
Es war das Lächeln, was Gil störte.  
Sie, _seine_ Sara, lag in den Armen eines anderen Mannes und lächelte!  
Gil wurde furchtbar eifersüchtig.  
Cathrine, Alice, Warrik und Greg, der erst gerade dazugekommen war, bemerkten das und grinsten verstohlen.  
Gil bewunderte, wie sich Sara bewegte, und auch Nick, aber er konnte das fast nicht aushalten.  
Seine Sara!  
Er musste irgendwas unternehmen.  
Aber was?  
Er war noch am überlegen, da war es vorbei.  
Sara und Nick verbeugten sich und gingen von der Bühne.  
Das Stück blieben sie hinter dem Vorhang, weil das Vorschrift war, und Gil fragte sich was sie dort trieben.  
Endlich war das ganze Stück zu Ende und sie kamen wieder hervor.  
„Ich glaube, das mache ich jetzt wieder öfter! Macht gute Laune!" lachte Sara und sprang von hinten auf Nick, der sie bis zu den Anderen trug.  
Gil war davon nicht sehr begeistert, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.  
Jedenfalls versuchte er das, sie sahen es trotzdem alle, nur Sara nicht, sie war zu abgelenkt.  
Nick ließ sie wieder runter und Sara drehte sich einmal und rief: „Juhu!"  
„Nick, ist Sara auf Drogen?" fragte Greg ihren besten Freund.  
„Nein, sie ist immer so aufgedreht wenn sie getanzt hat. Einmal musste ich sie nach Hause tragen, wir hatten kein Auto dabei und Sara war eingeschlafen!"  
„Was denkst du von mir? Ich nehme doch keine Drogen!" protestierte Sara heftig.  
„Schon gut. War nur ne' Frage, Sara. Reg dich ab!" grinste Greg.  
„Reg dich ab hab ich heute schon mal gehört."  
Streng schaute Sara Cathrine, Nick, Warrik und Greg an.  
„Hey Sara, du musst uns einfach verzeihen… wir können doch nicht ohne dich…" sagte Warrik.  
„Ist ja schon gut, hab ich doch längst!" lachte Sara wieder.  
„Was hast du ihnen verziehen?" wollte Gil wissen.  
„Ähm… eine Wette… nichts Besonderes…" wich Sara aus.  
„Sara, was?" fragte Gil beunruhigt.  
„Nichts. Komm, zeigen wir mal, was du gelernt hast!"  
„Nein, Sara! Ich will nicht tanzen!"  
„Er kann tanzen?" fragte Cathrine verblüfft.  
„Jetzt schon. Gar nicht mal schlecht. Nur kein Ballett, denke ich." antwortete Sara.  
„Mach schon, Gil!" forderten die Anderen.  
„Nein!"  
„Och, bitte! Für mich!" bettelte nun auch Sara.  
Sie sah ihn wieder mit diesem Blick an, der ihn alles tun ließ.  
Gil stöhnte, verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich von Sara zur Tanzfläche ziehen.  
Als die Beiden weg waren, fragte Alice: „Was ist euer Plan?"  
„Was meinst du?" erkundigte sich Cathrine unschuldig.  
„Komm, spielt keine Spielchen mit mir. Ihr habt irgendwas vor!"  
„Nein, das sollen die schon selbst hinbekommen. Es reicht. Für heute jedenfalls."  
„Aber die Sache mit dem Ballett war geplant, richtig?"  
„Natürlich! Die bekommen es doch sonst nie hin!"  
Alice lachte und dann bestellte sie sich einen Drink an der Bar.

Das war's mal wieder!  
Ich würde mich freuen wenn jemand bis hier gelesen hat, dann könnte ich nämlich versuchen den zu hypnotisieren: Schreib mir ein Review! Schreib mir ein Review!  
Aber ich bin nicht so geübt in Hypno, deshalb schreibe ich hier noch mal dazu: Bitte, bitte!  
Sunny


	13. Lachanfall

**loose:** Ja, stell dir bloß mal Grissom im Tü-tü vor! Das ist... das ist einfach schrecklich! Tja, er hat aber doch gar keinen Grund eigersüchtig zu sein. Aber er ist es trotzdem! So was nennt man dann Liebe! Zu Cathrine und Co: Naja, sie haben den Anfang gemacht, mehr gibt's nicht im Angebot. Ja,keine Updates (ca. zwei Wochen),es tut mir so Leid, aber jeder braucht mal Ferien, oder? Und ich weiß ja schon wie's weitergeht... Ich entschuldige mich hiermit schonmal im Vorraus bei Cathrine. Was ich aus ihr mache ist wirklich... unter ihrem Niveau. Ich hoffe sie verzeiht mir! Aber das kommt später... Jetzt geht's erst mal weiter... ein bisschen tanzen!

Lachanfall

Beide waren peinlich berührt als plötzlich ein langsameres Lied gespielt wurde als vorher, allerdings konnten sie ja nicht einfach zurückgehen, also blieben sie auf der Tanzfläche stehen und mussten wohl oder übel tanzen.  
„Du… ähm… warst… richtig gut… da oben…" stotterte Gil.  
„Fandest du? Eigentlich bin ich besser. Ich hab's nur so lange nicht mehr gemacht."  
„Noch besser?"  
„Was, _so_ gut war ich auch nicht!"  
„Doch, ich fand das gut."  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, das zählt nicht!" grinste Sara.  
„Trotzdem fand ich es schön. Das ist meine Meinung, die kannst du nicht kleinreden." grinste jetzt auch Gil.  
„Nein, aber ihren Wert. Ich hatte nicht mal passende Klamotten!"  
„Ein Tü-tü? Oder wie heißt das noch mal?"  
„Völlig richtig. Ja, ich wollte erst eines anziehen, um dich zu erschrecken…"  
„Du bist aber böse!"  
„Ja, so bin ich nun mal. Sag bloß, du akzeptierst das nicht!"  
„Natürlich akzeptiere ich dich."  
„Das ist schön." sagte Sara nur und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.  
Gil genoss es.  
Auf einmal sagte er: „Jetzt weiß ich aber immer noch nicht, was das für eine Wette war."  
„Äh…"  
/Scheiße, was mache ich jetzt? Ich kann ihm nicht sagen: ob wir uns küssen. Das kann ich einfach nicht/ (Sara)  
„Ja, Sara? Was willst du mir damit sagen?"  
/Sieht ganz so aus, als müsste ich…/ (Sara)  
„Also… ähm… sie haben gewettet… ob wir…"  
„Sara, sag es einfach! Ich reiße dir schon nicht den Kopf ab!"  
Sara murmelte etwas Unverständliches.  
„Sara, was hast du gesagt? Ich verstehe dich nicht!"  
„Äh… ob wir uns… küssen…"  
„Diese…" fing Gil an.  
„Diese _was_?" fragte Sara neugierig, sie hatte es ja überstanden.  
„Idioten!"  
„Ja. Aber lass sie ruhig. Sollen sie doch denken was sie wollen."  
„Du findest das gut?"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich habe auch bei Cathrine und Warrik gewettet. Ich bin nur fair."  
Gil lachte und Sara begann, durch Gil angesteckt, ebenfalls zu lachen.  
„Weißt du, das erinnert mich daran, wie ich dir bei deiner Krawatte helfen musste. Da musste ich doch auch so lachen." grinste Sara als sie sich etwas erholt hatte.  
Das brachte Gil wieder zum Lachen und Sara auch.  
Das Lied war zu Ende und sie gingen zurück zu den Anderen.  
Immer noch prustend kamen sie bei ihnen an.  
„Langsam fange ich an, das mit den Drogen zu glauben, Greg." grinste Nick.  
„Oh, bitte! Wir lachen nur!" keuchte Sara hervor, bevor sie wieder von einem Lachanfall geschüttelt wurde.  
„Ja, worüber denn?"  
Jetzt antwortete Gil: „Krawatten- Handbücher."  
Sie brachen wieder in Lachen aus.  
„Heute war's allerdings schon besser, Gil. Das muss man dir lassen." presste Sara zwischendurch noch hervor, bevor sie sich an ihm fest halten musste, um nicht vor Gelächter umzufallen.  
„Häh?" machte Greg und auch die Anderen sahen unverständlich drein.  
Doch plötzlich kicherte auch Alice: „Hat er auch eins?"  
„Häh?" hörte man schon wieder von Greg.  
„Nee. Aber er kann's auch nicht. Mein Freund auf'm College hatte eines und hat sieben Stunden versucht es damit hinzubekommen! Dann musste ich ihm helfen!" erklärte Sara.  
Alice lachte mit.  
„Teddy-Boy hat eins. Funktioniert sogar. Dauert aber 19 Stunden!"  
„Ich kippe um!" rief Sara noch bevor sie vor Lachen zusammenbrach und sich plötzlich in Gils Armen wieder fand.  
Auf einmal lachte sie nicht mehr, sondern sah ihn nur an.  
Das Alice immer noch lachte, bekamen sie Beide überhaupt nicht mit.  
„Danke." sagte Sara dann und stellte sich wieder hin, sodass Gil sie nicht mehr halten brauchte.  
Doch sein Arm lag noch etwas länger auf ihrer Hüfte als nötig war, was Sara natürlich auffiel.  
Doch sie sagte nichts undhielt es für ein Versehen, als er kurz darauf seine Hand wegzog.

Es wurde noch ein schöner und lustiger Abend.  
Nick tanzte auffallend oft mit Alice und sie schien es zu genießen.  
Irgendwann beschlossen Sara und Gil, jetzt zu gehen und fragten Alice ob diese mitwollte oder nachkam.  
Alice wollte gerne noch bleiben, sie würde schon irgendwie zu Sara kommen.  
Notfalls nahm sie sich einfach ein Taxi.  
Sara gab ihr einen Schlüssel für ihre Wohnung und so fuhr Gil Sara alleine nach Hause.  
Als Sara aussteigen sollte bemerkte sie, dass sie überhaupt noch nicht müde war.  
„Kommst du noch mit rein?" fragte sie Gil deshalb.  
Der schaute sie verdutzt an.  
„Mit rein? Zu dir? Ich?"  
„Ja, ja und ja. Ein Video gucken oder so." antwortete Sara belustigt.  
„Äh… klar, warum nicht?"  
„Schön." erwiderte sie nur und stieg aus.  
Gil stieg ebenfalls aus und sie gingen hinein.  
Im Wohnzimmer fragte Sara Gil: „Was willst du sehen?"  
„Velocity Trap." entschied er mit einem Blick auf ihre Sammlung.  
„Gut." antwortete Sara und legte den Film ein.  
Dann setzte sie sich auf die Coach und Gil neben sie.  
„Sie sieht dir ähnlich." bemerkte er und deutete auf eine der Personen.  
„Hm, ich weiß. Jorja Fox. Ich hab mehrere Filme von ihr. Sie spielt gut."  
„Finde ich auch."  
Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig und irgendwann merkte Sara wie müde sie eigentlich doch schon war.  
Sie legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoss und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.  
So bemerkte sie auch nicht, wie Gil ebenfalls einschlief.

Vielleicht, vielleicht kommt noch eins morgen...  
Versprechen tu ich nichts!  
Aber Reviews könnten helfen! ;)  
Sunny


	14. Magischer Morgen

**loose:** Danke, ich freu mich auch schon auf meine wohlverdienten Ferien! Wie du siehst, ich habe noch eins für dich. Aber nach diesem Chappi wünscht du dir, ich hätte keins mehr geschafft...

Magischer Morgen…

Von dem Atem auf ihrer Haut wurde sie langsam wach.  
Verschlafen blinzelte Sara Gil an, der unter ihr lag und sie einfach nur anschaute.  
/Nicht _schon_ wieder/ (Sara)  
Doch sie blieb liegen und bewegte sich kein Stück.  
Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt.  
„Guten Morgen." hauchte Sara.  
Sein Atem streifte ihr Gesicht, als er ebenso leise antwortete: „Morgen, Sara."  
Sara wusste in ihrem Inneren, das sie das nicht tun durfte, doch ihr Körper machte etwas völlig Anderes als ihr Verstand ihr sagte.  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken presste sie fest ihre Lippen auf seine.  
Doch dann wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst was sie da tat und sie hörte augenblicklich damit auf.  
Erschrocken sah sie ihn an.  
„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht…" fing sie an, doch sie konnte nicht weitersprechen da Gil jetzt sie küsste.  
„Sei ruhig…" murmelte er in ihren Mund.  
Gil unterbrach den Kuss schließlich und Sara bekam Angst, dass alles nur ein Versehen gewesen und alles vorbei war.  
Doch da sagte er etwas zu ihr, das sie wieder beruhigte.  
„Sara, ich liebe dich!"  
„Ich liebe dich auch!" seufzte Sara und schon küssten sie sich erneut.  
Sie waren so beschäftigt mit Küssen, dass sie den Schlüssel in der Tür gar nicht hörten.  
Erst als Alice zu lachen anfing bemerkten sie sie, und das war eindeutig zu spät, denn sie stand  
bereits in der Tür.  
Sie schnellten auseinander, doch Alice wusste sowieso schon Bescheid.  
„Dass das so schnell geht hab ich nicht gedacht!" grinste sie.  
Gil überlegte noch, was man darauf antworten konnte, da war Sara schon dabei zu kontern: „Warst du die ganze Nacht weg?"  
„Ähm… ja, war ich."  
„Und wo?" fragte Sara weiter.  
„Bei Nick…" gestand Alice verlegen.  
„Und, war's schön?" grinste Sara jetzt.  
„Jo…"  
„Ich glaube, das sind Frauengespräche. Gibt's hier auch ne' Küche?" ließ Gil vernehmen.  
„Den Flur runter und dann links." gab Sara Auskunft.  
„Danke." antwortete Gil und verschwand.  
Sara wandte sich wieder Alice zu.  
„Erzähl!"  
„Och… wir haben nur…"  
„Ja?"  
„Das selbe gemacht wie ihr!"  
„Und woher weißt du, was das ist?"  
„Hab ich doch gesehen!"  
„Und vorher, Alice-Maus?"  
„Na ja, wir haben getanzt… so n' bisschen Ballett…"  
„Hat er's dir gezeigt?"  
„Ja… Macht Spaß."  
„Sag ich doch! Ich freu mich für dich!"  
Sara umarmte ihre Freundin.  
„Ich mich auch für dich!" grinste Alice und erwiderte die Umarmung.  
Dann kam eine Stimme aus der Küche: „Essen!"  
Sie gingen in die Küche und setzten sich an den schon gedeckten Tisch.  
„Hey, cool, ein Mann der Essen machen kann! Sara, hast du's gut!"  
Sara lachte, bestrafte sie indem sie ihr leicht in die Seite schlug und bedankte sich dann bei Gil für das Essen.  
Sie aßen gemeinsam und danach wollten Sara und Gil spazieren gehen, was sie dann auch taten, doch mit einer seltsamen Begegnung…

Na, was hab ich gesagt?  
Okay, jetzt geht's ab nach Münster!  
Sunny


	15. eines furchbaren Tages

**loose:** Eben nicht in zwei Wochen. Ich hoffe du freust dich trotzdem. Danke, das tu ich gerne. ;)  
**carrie:** Ja, Jorja Fox sieht unserer Sara ähnlich, denke ich. ;) Nein, ihr müsst keine zwei Wochen warten. Nur etwas länger als sonst._So_ fies bin ich auch wieder nicht. Aber ja, das war gemein, ich gebe es zu. Nur... meine Freundin kann mich super inspirieren, und dann gibt's vielleicht auch nach der hier noch bald ne' neue Fanfic. Ich hab schon Ideen... Ok, jetzt lies erst mal. Wenn du willst, natürlich nur. Hier ist das nächste:

…eines furchtbaren Tages

„Sind das Cathrine und Greg?" fragte Sara und deutete auf zwei Gestalten vor ihnen.  
„Ja, das kommt hin. Wollen wir hallo sagen?"  
„Klar, machen wir… Das glaub ich nicht!"  
Sara hatte beobachtet wie Cathrine Greg küsste.  
Und sie war doch mit Warrik zusammen!  
Wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun?  
„Cathrine!" brüllte Sara wutentbrannt.  
Cathrine fuhr erschrocken herum und starrte Sara und Gil geschockt an.  
„Sara, Gil… Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Cathrine um ihre Angst zu überspielen.  
„Das ist nicht die Frage, die ist eher: was macht ihr hier!"  
„Wir… sitzen nur hier… und unterhalten uns…" wich Cathrine aus.  
„Cathrine, lüg mich nicht an! Ich hab's doch gesehen!"  
„Das ist anders als du denkst…"  
„Ach ja? Wirklich? _Die_ Erklärung möchte ich jetzt mal hören!"  
Sara war immer noch stinksauer.  
„Na ja, wir… lieben uns…"  
„Na klar! Genau wie das letzte Mal! Du kannst nicht alle lieben! Ach, weißt du was? Liebt euch doch! Dann müsst ihr aber nicht Andere betrügen und ihnen damit wehtun! Du hast dich kein Stück verändert, Cathrine!"  
„Aber Sara…"  
„Was? Hast du noch ne' bessere Ausrede? Nein? Schön! Aber du kannst dich drauf verlassen, _das_ behalte ich nicht für mich!"  
„Sara! Bitte…"  
„Vergiss es, Cathrine Willows! Du hast es übertrieben!"  
Sara nahm Gil bei der Hand und ging.  
„Sara, nicht… Bitte sag es ihm nicht!"  
Die Beiden gingen einfach weiter, direkt zu Warrik nach Hause.

„Was meintest du mit: ‚_das_ behalte ich nicht für mich' und ‚genau wie beim letzten Mal'? Hast du sie schon mal erwischt?" fragte Gil sie auf dem Weg zu Warrik.  
„Ja. Mit Brass." antwortetesie knapp.  
Sie waren angekommen und Sara klingelte.  
Warrik öffnete fast sofort die Tür.  
„Wisst ihr, wo Cath ist?" fragte er sie hektisch.  
„Ja, leider. Aber du setzt dich besser mal hin." meinte Sara.  
„Ist ihr was passiert? Geht es ihr gut?"  
„Ihr ist nichts passiert, es geht ihr gut. _Zu_ gut, denke ich."  
„Häh?"  
Warrik machte immer noch keine Anstalten sich zu setzen.  
„Warrik…" fing Sara an, es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer. „Ich muss dir etwas beichten, ich hab dir was verschwiegen."  
„Was?"  
„Cathrine… hat dich… mit Brass betrogen. Und eben mit Greg."  
„Wie bitte?" fragte Warrik ungläubig.  
„Ja, Warrik. Es tut mir so Leid. Sie sagte, es wäre ein Versehen und versprochen das es nie wieder vorkommt. Sie hat mich angefleht, es dir nicht zu sagen. Sie wirkte so… verzweifelt. Bitte entschuldige, ich hätte es dir sofort sagen sollen."  
Sara wirkte echt zerknirscht.  
Warrik war nicht mehr ansprechbar.  
Gil stand nur neben den Beiden und sagteauch nichts.  
Plötzlich stand Sara auf.  
„Ich wollte es dir nur erzählen, du hast es verdient das zu wissen."  
Dann ging sie mit Gil weg.  
„Alice?" rief Sara als sie zu Hause war, Gil hatte sie bei sich abgesetzt.  
„Ja, Sara? Was ist denn los?" fragte Alice erschrocken, als sie in Saras Gesicht sah.  
„Cathrine…" fing Sara an und verstummte wieder.  
„Was ist mit ihr? Geht es ihr nicht gut?"  
„Doch… Ich habe gerade gesehen wie sie Greg geküsst hat!"  
„Greg? Ich dachte sie ist mit diesem Anderen zusammen… Warrik oder so?"  
„Ist sie auch! Ich hab sie schon einmal beim Betrügen erwischt! Aber noch mal…"  
„Oh, Sara… Sie ist deine beste Freundin, oder?"  
„Ja. Ich hab es Warrik gesagt, aber was passiert denn jetzt?"  
„Na ja, das hängt nicht von dir ab. Schauen wir doch einfach später und haben jetzt ein bisschen Spaß, ok?"  
„Spaß? Jetzt?"  
„Ich verstehe schon… Geh zu Gil. Er kann dich aufmuntern und außerdem freut er sich sicher über deinen Besuch. Überrasch ihn einfach!"  
„Gute Idee. Kommst du hier klar?"  
„Ja. Gleich kommt eh Nick…"  
„Na dann, viel Spaß!"  
„Dir auch. Ciao."  
Sara war bereits auf dem Weg zu Gil.  
Doch Sara und Alice hatten nicht bemerkt, dass durch das offene Küchenfenster jemand gelauscht hatte und jetzt ebenfalls auf dem Weg zu ihm war.  
Und dieser jemand hatte einen kleinen Vorsprung und nichts Gutes im Sinn…

Als Sara bei Gil ankam, fielen ihr fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!  
Gil durfte Cathrine nicht küssen!  
„Das glaub jetzt ich nicht, das glaub ich einfach nicht!" rief sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ohne einmal stehen zu bleiben wegrannte.  
Sara liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht.  
Er hatte ihr heute Morgen gesagt, er würde sie _lieben_!  
Und jetzt betrog er sie schon?  
Mit Cathrine, die sie vorher zusammen bei Warrik verpetzt hatten!  
Das war doch unmöglich, das konnte nur ein Traum sein!  
Oder?  
Die Verzweiflung, nichts Genaues zu wissen, nagte so sehr an ihr, das sie beinahe an ihrer Wohnung vorbei gerannt war.  
Doch dann bemerkte sie sie noch rechtzeitig und stürmte rein.  
Sie zog sich aus, ihren Jogginganzug an und lief dann draußen rum.  
Erst nach einer Stunde hielt sie keuchend an.  
/Warum habe ich immer so großes Pech/ (Sara)  
Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank.  
Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass sie überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, wo sie war.  
Panisch blickte sie sich um, nach einem Straßenschild, einem Plan, irgendeinem Anhaltspunkt.  
Doch auf einmal sah sie jemanden, den sie garantiert nicht hätte sehen sollen.  
Ted.  
/Hilfe, wenn er mir was antut? Ich weiß nicht mal, wo ich hinlaufen soll, ich kenne mich doch hier gar nicht aus! Was mache ich jetzt? Mein Handy ist zu Hause! Scheiße! Ich muss hier weg, egal wohin/ (Sara)  
Sara stand wieder auf und ergriff die Flucht.  
Sie hörte Ted hinter sich her rennen und beschleunigte noch etwas mehr.  
Sie war gut im Laufen, natürlich, doch sie war auch schon eine Stunde gerannt und war erschöpft.  
Ted dagegen hatte sich die ganze letzte Zeit ausgeruht.  
Sara lief und lief, einfach nur weg, lief um ihr Leben.  
Sie wusste, sie musste ihn abhängen und irgendwie zum CSI Gebäude kommen, dorthin würde er sich nicht trauen und sie war in Sicherheit und man konnte ihn wieder einfangen.  
Nur, in welcher Richtung lag es?  
Und wie weit musste sie noch laufen?  
Gab es vielleicht eine Abkürzung?  
Da plötzlich erkannte sie den Ort wieder.  
Sie war schon mal hier gewesen.  
Mit Gil.  
Sie versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
/Ich muss zum CSI Gebäude! Es ist doch nicht mehr weit! Komm schon, Sara! Aber ist ER nicht da…/ (Sara)  
Sara stoppte abrupt und überlegte, wohin sie denn dann sollte.  
Ihr fiel nichts ein, sie musste dorthin.  
/Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht da… zu beschäftigt… mit Cathrine…/ (Sara)  
Gerade als sie weiter rennen wollte, kam Ted neben ihr an.  
„Wo ist Alice?" fragte er, während er sie festhielt.  
„In Sicherheit." presste Sara heraus, sein Griff tat ganz schön weh.  
„Sag mir es mir, wo ist sie? Oder ich bringe dich um!"  
„Ich würde sie niemals verraten, so wie du!" schrie Sara und rammte ihm dann ihren Ellenbogen in den Bauch, nur um die Zeit, in der er sich krümmte, zum weglaufen zu nutzen.  
„Bleib hier, du Schlampe!" brüllte er ihr hinterher, ehe er die Verfolgung aufnahm.  
Sara rannte die letzten Straßen entlang, es war nicht mehr weit.  
Dann, endlich kam das CSI Gebäude in Sicht und davor Brass.  
„Jim!" schrie sie in Panik, Ted würde abhauen.  
Er drehte sich um, sah Sara, die auf jemanden zeigte, der versuchte wegzulaufen und rannte sofort hinterher, obwohl er nicht wusste, wer das war.  
Er holte schnell auf, für sein Alter war er noch sehr fit.  
Als er den Mann, Ted Becker, wie er erkannt hatte, erreichte, legte er ihm Handschellen an und führte ihn dann zu Sara zurück.  
„Sara, alles ok?" erkundigte er sich.  
„Es… geht mir… gut." keuchte sie.  
Ted wurde einem anderen Polizisten übergeben, der schnell herbeigeeilt war.  
„Komm erst mal mit." bestimmte Brass und sie gingen hinein.  
Drinnen führte er Sara zu einem Stuhl im völlig verlassenen Pausenraum und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber hin.  
„Sara, was ist passiert?" wollte er wissen.  
„Ich war joggen. Ich hatte mich verlaufen und dann war er auf einmal da. Ich bin abgehauen, er hinterher, ich hab die Gegend wieder erkannt, bin hierher gerannt und den Rest kennst du." erzählte Sara in Kurzform.  
„Gut gemacht, Sara." lobte er sie.  
Da stand plötzlich Nick in der Tür.  
„Sara, draußen sagen alle, du hast einen Verbrecher gefangen. Stimmt das?"  
Statt einer Antwort warf sich Sara in seine Arme und fing an zu heulten.  
„Hey, hey. Ist ja gut. Alles ist ok."  
Brass stand auf und ging raus, er musste sich um Ted kümmern und Sara war bei Nick in guten Händen. Oder eher, in guten Armen.  
„Nick…"  
„Was ist denn, Süße? War es so schlimm?"  
„Cathrine hat… und Gil…" fing Sara erzählen, als sie bemerkte das noch jemand in der Tür stand.  
Sie schaute hin und erblickte IHN.  
Sie stürmte an ihm vorbei und rannte einfach durch die Gänge.  
Fast wäre sie mit Greg zusammen gestoßen.  
„Sara." sagte er einfach, mehr nicht.  
„Greg." erwiderte sie und dann drehte sie sich wieder um und lief in die andere Richtung fort.

„Was hast du ihr getan?" fragte Nick Gil wütend.  
Doch der hatte sich bereits umgedreht und folgte Sara.  
„Sara! Warte…"  
Aber da sie war schon weg.  
Gil lief trotzdem hinter ihr her.  
Jetzt konnte er sie nicht mehr sehen.  
Gerade fragte er sich, wo er nun langgehen sollte, da kam Sara wieder.  
Als sie ihn sah, traten ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen, doch sie wollte nicht vor ihm weinen deshalb ging sie einfach an ihm vorbei.  
Gil hielt sie am Arm fest.  
„Sara…"  
„Warum? Warum lügst du mich an?" schrie sie ihn an, doch sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, riss sich los und ging ganz normal weg.  
Später war Teambesprechung.  
Sara kam zu spät, sie war noch bei Brass gewesen.  
„Tschuldigung." murmelte sie nur, bevor sie sich zwischen Nick und Warrik setzte.  
Gil verteilte die Aufgaben.  
„Nick, Warrik ihr arbeitet mit mir an einem Mord im Kino ‚Cinestar'. Das Opfer wurde erstochen. Cathrine, Sara, eine Wasserleiche im Lake Mead."  
Sara sah ihn an, als wäre er gestört.  
„Ich arbeite nicht mit der da!" protestierte sie und zeigte auf Cathrine.  
„Doch, das tust du." sagte Gil nur und sah sie scharf an.  
Sauer starrte Sara erst Gil, dann Cathrine an.  
Doch sie blieb ruhig und nahm es hin.

Später dann, vor dem Auto, als Cathrine einsteigen auf der Fahrerseite wollte, sagte sie: „Vergiss es, ich lass mich nicht von dir fahren! Gib her!"  
Sara riss ihr den Schlüssel aus der Hand und startete den Motor.  
Cathrine stieg also auf der Beifahrerseite ein und sagte nach ungefähr der halben Fahrzeit: „Es tut mir Leid."  
„Was stellst du dir bitte vor? Soll ich jetzt so tun als wäre das alles nicht passiert? Wegen euch wurde ich übrings, nur falls es dich interessiert, fast umgebracht!"  
„Sara…"  
„Halt die Klappe oder du steigst aus!"  
„Das ist mein Auto!"  
„Und ich habe den Schlüssel. Also mach was ich sage!"  
Cathrine erwiderte nichts und bald waren sie da.  
Schweigend untersuchten sie den Tatort und dann fuhren sie zurück zum CSI.

Und?  
Ich hab mich so beeilt...wie war's?  
Hoffe, es war ok.  
-zappel-  
Sunny


	16. Besuch am Mittag

**carrie:** Tja, unsere liebe Cath ist ein bisschen verwirrt in letzter Zeit. Aber keine Angt, sie fängt sich wieder!  
**loose:** Naja, Oberschlampe würde ich nicht sagen, nicht so direkt. Ich musste nur irgendwie einen Grund zum Streiten finden, und da ist Betrügen ja immer gut. ;)

Besuch am Mittag

Als Sara am nächsten Tag in den frühen Morgenstunden endlich zurück nach Hause konnte, fiel ihr auf einmal ein, dass sie kein Auto mithatte.  
/Shit! Ich will nicht den ganzen Weg laufen./ (Sara)  
Da kam ihr Nick entgegen.  
„Hey, Sara. Kann ich dich mitnehmen? Du hast ja kein Auto dabei."  
Sara bekam es nicht hin zu grinsen, sie sagte nur: „Ja, danke. Darüber habe ich mir gerade den Kopf zerbrochen."  
Im Auto fragte Nick sie dann: „Was ist denn eigentlich los, Sara? Wieso hast du so einen Hass auf Cath? Und Gil?"  
Sara versteifte sich bei den beiden Namen und erklärte dann mit ausdruckloser Stimme: „Er hat gesagt, er würde mich lieben. Gestern Morgen. Dann hat er sie geküsst."  
„Sara, bist du sicher? Ich meine, vielleicht war das ja jemand anders…"  
„Der in seiner Wohnungstür stand und jemanden küsste der zufällig genauso aussah wie meine Ex-beste Freundin!"  
„Du hast ja Recht…"  
„Siehst du. Und jetzt lass mich raus, hier wohne ich. Müsstest du langsam wissen."  
„Weiß ich auch. Komm, ich bring dich rein."  
Nick brachte Sara zur Tür und die klingelte.  
Alice würde eh noch wach sein, da konnte sie die Tür auch ruhig öffnen.  
Und richtig, Alice war wach und freute sich auch sehr, Nick zu sehen.  
Doch als sie ihn küssen wollte, wehrte Nick sich.  
„Was ist denn?" fragte sie verstört.  
„Wegen mir braucht ihr das nicht lassen, Nick. Ich gehe schlafen." sagte Sara und wollte gehen.  
„Hast du _schon wieder_ Liebeskummer?" wollte Alice wissen.  
Sara ging einfach weiter.  
„Sorry, wir sehen uns noch, ok?" meinte Alice zu Nick, der nickte, und lief Sara hinterher.  
„Sara! Sara, jetzt warte doch mal! Was ist passiert?" fragte Alice, als sie ihre Freundin eingeholt hatte.  
„Du solltest vielleicht wissen, dass wir Ted jetzt haben. Er ist mir zum CSI gefolgt."  
„Er hat dich verfolgt?"  
„Na ja, ich war joggen und hab nicht drauf geachtet wohin, plötzlich war er dann da und hat mich verfolgt. Ich wusste erst später wieder wo wir waren und bin dann von da zum CSI Gebäude gelaufen."  
„Und warum hast du nicht auf den Weg geachtet?"  
Alice war mal wieder so schrecklich scharfsinnig.  
Sara brach in Tränen aus und Alice nahm sie in den Arm.  
Das hatte Sara den halben Tag und die ganze Nacht gebraucht und nie bekommen.  
„Er… hat sie… geküsst!" heulte Sara.  
„Wer hat wen geküsst?"  
„Er sie! Oder sie ihn! Woher soll ich denn das wissen? Er sagte, er liebt mich! Das war alles gelogen!"  
„Und woher soll ich wissen, wer er ist und wer sie ist?"  
„Ich spreche die Namen nicht aus!"  
„Dann gib mir Tipps! Ich denke mal, du meinst deinen Besuch von gestern Morgen und…?"  
„Meine Ex-beste Freundin."  
„Oh."  
„Ja. Und vorhin meinte sie noch, wenn sie sich entschuldigt wäre alles wieder ok!"  
„Sara, Süße… Es tut mir so Leid für dich!"  
„Er hat mich mit ihr arbeiten lassen!"  
„Warum das denn?"  
„Keine Ahnung! Ich verstehe eh nichts mehr!"  
Sara weinte sich erst mal richtig aus und schlief dann einfach ein.  
Alice weckte sie wieder, brachte sie in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu.  
Kaum war das passiert war Sara schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Gegen Mittagklingelte es an der Tür.  
Alice ging schnell aufmachen, sie wollte nicht dass Sara aufwachte.  
Als sie erkannte, wer davor stand, wurde sie sauer.  
Wie konnte er es wagen, danach noch hierher zu kommen?  
Dementsprechend wütend sah sie ihn auch an.  
„Sara schläft!" fauchte sie.  
„Kannst du ihr sagen… das ich gerne mit ihr sprechen möchte… und… uhm… ich sie liebe…?"  
„ICH lüge sie nicht an!"  
„Ich habe sie nicht angelogen!"  
„Du sagtest ihr, du würdest sie lieben! Und jetzt sagst du mir, ich soll sie auch anlügen!"  
„Aber das war nicht gelogen!" rief Gil verzweifelt.  
„Nein? Und warum küsst du Cathrine?" sagte auf einmal die kalte Stimme von Sara hinter Alice.  
Beide fuhren erschrocken herum, keiner hatte sie vorher gehört.  
„Sara…" brachte Gil nur raus.  
„Tolle Erklärung!" schnappte Alice. „Sara, du musst dir diese Scheiße nicht anhören, das weißt du hoffentlich?"  
„Das weiß ich. Und das werde ich auch nicht!" sagte Sara gelassen und ging an ihnen vorbei. „Ich gehe joggen, Alice."  
„Gut, bis später. Pass auf wo du hinläufst, ich will dich nicht suchen müssen!"  
„Geht klar."  
Sara schaute Gil kurz an, doch dann drehte sie sich um und joggte weg.  
Gil sah ihr hinterher, dann sah er Alice an.  
„Ich liebe sie wirklich!" beteuerte er.  
Alice antwortete nicht und schlug ihm einfach die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Oh...Zickenkrieg...  
Mich würde interessieren ob es so schlimm war wie ich denke.  
Sunny


	17. Versöhnung

**loose:** Ich habe bei meinem Review etwas vergessen, weil ich noch so mit Lachen beschäftigt war: War der Urlaub gut? Oh ja, Larry... Mich würde mal interessieren woher du deine ganzen Ideen nimmst. Fans von Brass? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen! Nein, natürlich kann ich das. Er gehört halt zu CSI, da muss man jeden mögen. Okay, nicht Ecklie, Mobley, Sofia und Co., aber die Guten schon... Obwohl, böse sind die ja nicht... Himmel! Ich bin verwirrt, lieber einfach das nächste Chappi lesen anstatt diesen Schwachsinn hier zu kapieren (wenn das jemand kann, bitte melden!):

Versöhnung

Sara hatte geduscht und war umgezogen, als sie wieder zum CSI musste.  
Sie stieg in ihr Auto und fuhr hin.  
Auf dem Flur begegneten ihr Warrik und Cathrine, wieder glücklich vereint.  
Warrik hatte ihr verziehen.  
Sara würdigte Cathrine keines Blickes und auch Warrik war für sie Luft.  
„Hey, Sara, was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Warrik sie.  
Und Cathrine flehte: „Komm schon, Sara. Ich hab mich entschuldigt!"  
„Jep, und deshalb vergesse ich alles?" kommentierte Sara nur und ging weiter.  
Als sie bei Greg vorbeikam, beschloss sie, das sie sich entschuldigen musste, er hatte war ja nur auf Cathrine reingefallen.  
„Hey, Greg. Tut mir Leid, ich musste Warrik das sagen. Es war einfach nicht fair."  
„Ist ok, Sara. Ich verstehe schon."  
„Danke." flüsterte Sara in sein Ohr als sie ihn von hinten umarmte.  
Dann ging sie aus seinem Labor und in den Pausenraum.  
Dort war auch schon Nick.  
„Nick, Alice lässt fragen ob du morgenAbend zum Essen bleiben willst?"  
„Klar. Darf sie jetzt schon ihre eigenen Gäste einladen?"  
„Sie wohnt bei mir. Außerdem- solange du's bist!"  
Nick grinste.  
Da kam Gil rein.  
„Sara, ich muss mit dir reden." fing er sofort an.  
„Ich aber nicht mit dir." erwiderte sie.  
„Doch, das musst du."  
„Warum?" fragte sie schnippisch.  
„Weil ich dein Chef bin und das sage."  
„Dann rede."  
Nick ging, was Saranoch wütendermachte.  
Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf ihr linkes Bein und blickte Gil fragend und gleichzeitig herausfordernd an.  
„Sara… Cathrine hat mich geküsst, nicht ich sie! Sie wollte es dir heimzahlen, dass du sie an Warrik verraten hast. Und ich habe dich nicht angelogen. Ich liebe dich!"  
Sara weinte.  
„Ich… ich dachte… du und Cath… und du… ich…" jammerte sie.  
Nun lag sie in Gils Armen.  
„Es tut mir Leid, das ich so was von dir gedacht habe! Es tut mir ehrlich Leid!" schluchzte sie.  
„Ist in Ordnung. Hätte ich auch gedacht."  
Sara wischte sich die Tränen ab und blickte ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Sag mir noch mal, das du mich liebst." forderte sie.  
Gil lächelte und wiederholte: „Ich liebe dich, Sara Sidle!"  
Glücklich umarmte sie ihn.  
„Uns bringt keiner auseinander. Auch nicht Cathrine." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Er presste sie gegen die Wand und hätte fast angefangen, sie auszuziehen, da hielt Sara seine Hände fest.  
„Nicht im Pausenraum!" lachte sie.  
„Mir ist entfallen wo wir sind! Bei dir vergisst man einfach alles…"  
„Das könnte gefährlich sein."  
„Also nicht?" fragte Gil und wirkte enttäuscht.  
„Nein. Aber wir holen das nach…" versprach Sara.  
„Ganz sicher. Und ich glaube, jetzt solltest du mal jemandem verzeihen…"  
Sara schaute ihn skeptisch an.  
„Es tut ihr doch Leid. Sie war verzweifelt, Sara. Sie hatte Angst, Warrik zu verlieren und dir die Schuld gegeben. Es war ein Fehler. Menschen machen Fehler."  
„Und das von dir…" schmunzelte Sara und seufzte.  
„Nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass ich nachher mit zu dir kann…"  
„Keine Einwände." grinste Gil und küsste sie erneut.  
Sara fiel es schwer, sich von ihm loszureißen, doch dann ging sie Cathrine suchen.

Als sie sie fand, neben Warrik und Nick im Labor, stürmte Sara einfach an allen anderen vorbei und fiel Cathrine um den Hals.  
„Es tut mir so Leid, Sara." murmelte Cathrine, während sie ihre Umarmung erfreut erwiderte.  
„Ist vergessen."  
Cathrine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und Sara ebenfalls.  
„Dann ist ja alles okay." meinte Nick und grinste.  
„Jep. Ist es." sagte Sara und umarmte ihn und Warrik auch.  
Danach gingen sie arbeiten und alle schlossen ihre Fälle ab, was bedeutete, das sie früher gehen konnten.  
Sara ging mit zu Gil und Nick fuhr zu Alice.  
„Und was jetzt?" fragte Sara mit verführerischen Augenaufschlag, als sie bei Gil angekommen waren und im Flur standen.  
Gil sagte nichts, küsste Sara nur innig, trug sie in ins Schlafzimmer auf das Bett und begann langsam sie auszuziehen…

Weiter schreibe ich nicht...  
Also nicht an dieser Stelle, die Story geht noch weiter, ist ja klar!  
Aber nur wenn es auch jemand liest...  
Und wodurch merkt man das?  
Richtig, Reviews!  
Also, bitte mal drücken, den Button da... genau... schön... keine Angst... weiter so...  
Sunny


	18. Überraschungen

**loose:** So was denkst du von 'unserem' Grissom? Nein, nur Cath ist fieß (und Teddie-Boy). Also, ich bin auf jeden Fall besessen, ob du das bist weiß ich nicht, aber es hört sich so an. Ich habe auch Sommersprossen, fand ich nicht sehr toll, dann habe ich entdeckt, Jorja (und Sara natürlich) hat auch welche. Ab dann liebe ich meine Sommersprossen! Tja, wozu CSI so alles gut ist... Aber jetzt geht es erst mal weiter:

Ach ja, -...- soll eine Zusammenfassung des aktuellen Stands darstellen, okay?

Überraschungen

- etwa 1½ Monate später: Alice wohnt jetzt bei Nick, Sara und Gil sehen sich fast jeden Tag (außerhalb der Arbeit) -

Sara war bei einer Untersuchung beim Arzt gewesen, weil es ihr nicht gut ging, und sollte heute die Ergebnisse erhalten.  
Sie war irgendwie aufgeregt, sie wusste nicht genau warum.  
Eine Woche hatte sie gewartet und heute war sie schon sehr früh aufgewacht.  
Gegen Nachmittag klingelte das Telefon.  
Sara ging ran und hoffte im Stillen, das es der Arzt war.  
„Sara Sidle?" fragte die Stimme am anderen Ende, die Stimme ihres Arztes.  
„Ja, die bin ich."  
„Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück. Sie sind schwanger." kam er gleich zum Grund seines Anrufes.  
„Ich bin was?"  
„Sie sind schwanger, meine Liebe."  
„Äh… danke schön…"  
„Bitte. Sie müssen in einer Woche zu einem Test, ist das in Ordnung?"  
„Ja, natürlich... Auf Widersehen."  
„Widersehen!" wünschte der Arzt noch und legte dann auf.  
Sara rutschte an der Wand ihres Schlafzimmers herunter.  
Sie konnte es kaum glauben, sie war schwanger!  
Sie würde ein Kind bekommen!  
Sie freute sich riesig, das hatte sie sich schon immer gewünscht.  
Aber ihr hatte immer der richtige Mann gefehlt.  
Doch plötzlich bekam Sara auch Angst.  
Was würde Gil dazu sagen?  
Würde es ihn freuen, oder...?  
Sie begann zu zittern als sie sich des Risikos bewusst wurde.  
Was würde passieren?

Als Gil später zu ihr kam wollte sie es ihm eigentlich sagen, musste es ihm sagen, doch sie konnte nicht.  
Gil fiel auf, wie geistesabwesend Sara war, doch er fragte nicht nach.  
Bald mussten sie zur Arbeit und Sara war dankbar für die Ablenkung.

Sie musste mit irgendwem darüber reden.  
Sie entschloss sich für Cathrine, sie war selber Mutter, hatte Erfahrung in solchen Dingen und war außerdem (wieder) ihre beste Freundin.  
„Cathrine? Ich muss mal mit dir sprechen." sagte Sara ernst als sie ihre beste Freundin sah.  
„Klar, kein Problem. Komm mit!"  
Sara und Cathrine gingen zusammen in den Pausenraum, in dem Greg und Warrik saßen.  
„Leute, raus hier. Frauengespräch." kommandierte Cathrine.  
Die beiden gehorchten grinsend.  
„Also, Sara. Was ist los?"  
„Cath… Ich bin schwanger…"  
„Du bist was?"  
„Ich bin schwanger!"  
„Das ist ja… Hast du es Gil schon gesagt?"  
„Nein. Ich kann nicht, Cathrine! Ich hab es versucht."  
„Seit wann weißt du es?"  
„Seit heute Nachmittag." antwortete Sara wahrheitsgetreu.  
„Sara, du musst es ihm sagen! Er ist der Vater! Ist er doch, oder?"  
„Natürlich ist er das! Ich weiß doch auch, dass ich das muss, aber ich kann einfach nicht! Was ist, wenn er sich nicht freut?"  
„Natürlich freut er sich! Und selbst wenn nicht: ist es nicht besser, du weißt das vorher und kannst dich darauf vorbereiten? Du musst es ihm eh sagen, aber er wird sicher sauer wenn du es erst verschweigst."  
„Du hast Recht! Ich sag es ihm!" erwiderte Sara tapfer.  
„Gut so. Und jetzt: geh!"  
„Was, ich soll es ihm _jetzt_ sagen?" fragte sie panisch.  
„Klar, was denkst du denn?"  
„Ok, ich mach's."  
Damit drehte sich Sara um und ging raus, sie war unterwegs zu Gils Büro.

Sie klopfte, öffnete die Tür nachdem sie das ‚herein' gehört hatte und sah ihn schweigend an.  
„Was ist los, Sara? Alles ok?"  
„Ich muss dir was sagen."  
„Dann mach das."  
„Gil, ich… ich bekomme ein Baby…"  
„Du bekommst ein Baby?" fragte Gil geschockt.  
„Ja… von dir… freust du dich etwa nicht?"  
„Also…"  
Für Sara schien eine Welt zusammenzubrechen.  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…" gab Gil zu.  
„Die Wahrheit."  
Gil stand auf, ging um den Schreibtisch herum, nahm ihre Hände und sah Sara fest in die Augen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Sara! Natürlich freue ich mich!"  
Sara lächelte ihn glücklich an und er nahm sie sanft in seine Arme.  
„Ich habe Angst!" gestand Sara ihm.  
„Brauchst du nicht. Ich bin ja da, ich lasse dich nicht alleine. Wir kriegen das schon hin. Zusammen."  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr!" seufzte sie.  
„Ich liebe dich auch. Sara, heiratest du mich?" fragte er sie plötzlich.  
„W-Was hast du gesagt?"  
„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du meine Frau werden willst, Sara Sidle!"  
Sie starrte ihn sprachlos an, _damit_ hatte sie nicht gerechnet!  
„Du musst nicht sofort antworten, ich…"  
Doch Sara hatte ihre Lippen bereits auf seine gepresst.  
„Ja, das will ich!" offenbarte sie ihm.  
Gil küsste sie stürmisch, dann flüsterte er: „Ich hab was für dich…"  
Sara sah ihn fragend an und er holte den schönsten Ring, den sie je gesehen hatte, heraus.  
„Oh mein Gott!" brachte sie nur heraus.  
„Willst du ihn haben, oder soll ich ihn verschenken?" fragte Gil spielerisch.  
„Natürlich will ich ihn haben!" protestierte sie und schnappte ihm das Schmuckstück aus der Hand.  
Dann streifte sie ihn über ihren Ringfinger und betrachtete ihn.  
„Ich glaub das nicht! Ich bin schwanger und verlobt!"  
„Genau das bist du!" lächelte Gil, bevor er fragte: „Wollen wir es den anderen schon sagen?"  
„Ähm… Cathrine weiß schon, das ich schwanger bin…"  
„Du hast es ihr vor mir gesagt?"  
„Ja, ich hatte Angst, du freust dich nicht und…" entschuldigte sie sich.  
„Ist okay. Ich hab mich nur gewundert. Aber sie weiß nicht, das du heiraten wirst, oder hast du ihr das auch vorher erzählt?" grinste Gil.  
„Ich wusste es ja vorher nicht mal, wie könnte ich es ihr erzählen?"  
„Weiß ich. Also, wollen wir es sagen oder warten wir noch?"  
„Wenn wir warten, kann ich deinen Ring nicht tragen, weil sie es sonst rausfinden…"  
„Dann müssen wir es ja sagen."  
„Hast du damit ein Problem?"  
„Überhaupt nicht. Ich verschweige nicht gerne Dinge. Aber für dich hätte ich es getan."  
„Wie süß!" grinste Sara. „Nein, ich behalte Sachen auch nicht gerne für mich, also… lass uns gehen!"

Sie gingen raus und zum Pausenraum.  
Dort saßen nur Cathrine und Nick.  
„Hey, wo ist der Rest?" fragte Sara.  
„Tatort." lautete die Antwort.  
„Oh, na ja…"  
Sara und Gil konnten einfach nicht aufhören zu grinsen und sagten nichts.  
„Was grinst ihr so?" fragte dann auch Nick, er wurde zu ungeduldig.  
Cathrine lächelte Sara an, es schien als würde er sich sehr freuen.  
Sara lächelte ebenfalls und hielt ihre Hand hoch.  
Nick und Cathrine fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
„Ihr seid verlobt?" fragte Cathrine.  
„Ja…" antwortete Gil.  
„…und ich bin schwanger…" fügte Sara noch hinzu.  
Cathrine und Nick standen auf und gratulierten den Beiden.  
Da kamen Warrik und Greg mit Brass rein.  
„Hey Leute, was grinst ihr so?" erkundigte sich Greg.  
Sara glaubte nicht mehr länger stillstehen zu können und umarmte Greg einfach.  
„Was ist los, warum erdrückst du mich?" fragte Greg.  
„Sorry." erwiderte Sara und grinste umso mehr.  
„Hallo, könnt ihr uns mal sagen was los ist?" drängte Warrik.  
„Ich bin schwanger, Warrik." sagte sie.  
„Ist das wahr?" fragte der erstaunt.  
„Ja, das ist wahr." antwortete Gil.  
Und Sara begann: „Aber das war noch nicht alles…"  
„…wir sind nämlich verlobt!" setzte Gil hinterher.  
Jetzt waren sie völlig verdutzt, aber sie fassten sich schnell wieder und sprachen auch ihre Glückwünsche aus.  
„Das ist klasse!", meinten alle.

Später machte Sara einen Abstecher zu Nick, sie wollte es Alice sagen.  
Als Alice die glücklich lächelnde Sara sah, freute sie sich sehr und bat sie erst mal rein.  
„Hey Sara, warum bist du so fröhlich?"  
„Findest du das schlecht?"  
„Nein, ich hab mich nur gefragt…"  
„Alice…", fing Sara da an.  
„Ja?"  
„Ich werde heiraten!"  
„Was?"  
„Ja…"  
„Das ist toll, Sara!"  
Alice freute sich für ihre Freundin, sehr sogar.  
„Und…"  
Sara machte es absichtlich spannend.  
„Sara, jetzt sag schon!"  
„Ich bekomme ein Baby!"  
„Du bist schwanger?"  
„Genau." erwiderte Sara grinsend.  
„Oh, das ist so genial!" freute sich Alice und umarmte Sara heftig.  
Nach ihrem Besuch bei Alice und Nick ging Sara zu Gil, ihr war noch etwas eingefallen.

„Gil, wir haben ein Problem…" begann sie sofort in der Tür.  
„Was denn? Komm doch erst mal rein."  
Sara ging an ihm vorbei und setzte sich auf das Sofa.  
Gil ließ sich neben ihr nieder.  
„So, Sara, was ist das Problem?"  
„Meine Mutter…"  
„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?"  
„Na ja, sie kennt dich nicht und jetzt sind wir schon verlobt und ich bin schwanger bevor wir geheiratet haben und sie findet das nicht besonders gut, denke ich…"  
„Soll sie doch! Außerdem freut sie sich doch sicher für dich!"  
„Sie hat ein Problem mit Sex vor der Ehe…"  
„Sara, ist das nicht deine Sache?"  
„Schon, aber ich möchte dass sie sich freut…"  
„Das tut sie sicher auch! Nur vielleicht nicht sofort."  
„Kommst du mit morgen?"  
„Wohin? Zu deiner Mutter?"  
„Ja."  
„Natürlich. Warte mal… wohnt sie nicht zu weit weg?"  
„Ja, tut sie. Aber sie kommt morgen zu Besuch."  
„Ach so. Na ja, okay. Wann?"  
„Am Nachmittag. Komm einfach dann vorbei."  
„Mach ich."  
Sie unterhielten sich noch ein bisschen und dann ging Sara nach Hause.

Ich weiß nicht ob das so richtig ist, mit der Mutter und so, aber nimmt es einfach hin, okay?  
Ich wusste es nicht genau, deshalb bekommt ihr jetzt nur ausgedachte Sachen.  
Naja, ist doch nicht schlimm, oder?  
Ich meine, alles ist ausgedacht, was stört da noch etwas mehr?  
Sunny


	19. Wahre Liebe

**loose:** Tja, ich bin romantisch, da kann man nichts machen... hoffnungslos!

Wahre Liebe

„Mum!" rief Sara als sie ihre Mutter vor der Haustür entdeckte.  
Sie fiel ihr um den Hals.  
„Sara, Schatz! Alles ok?"  
„Natürlich. Könnte nicht besser sein."  
„Wer sind Sie denn?" fragte Saras Mutter, Diana, Gil.  
„Mum! Das ist mein…"  
„Er ist dein _was_, Schatz?" wollte Diana wissen.  
Sara wusste nicht genau was sie sagen sollte.  
„Ich bin ihr Verlobter." antwortete Gil an ihrer Stelle.  
„Was? Sara?"  
„Es stimmt, Mum. Wir sind verlobt."  
„Ja, aber…" begann ihre Mutter, doch dann unterbrach sie sich selbst.  
„Das ist toll, Schatz! Ich freue mich so!"  
Sara strahlte.  
Und schon wurde sie wieder umarmt.  
„Mum! Du erdrückst mich!" rief sie.  
Ihre Mutter ließ von ihr ab und wandte sich Gil zu.  
„Ich hoffe, sie behandeln meine Tochter gut." sagte sie und musterte ihn.  
„Ja, Mum! Das tut er! Und jetzt hör auf damit!" versuchte Sara Diana zurückzuhalten.  
„Ich versichere ihnen, ihre Tochter ist bei mir in guten Händen. Ich passe schon auf sie auf."  
„Es freut mich, das zu hören, junger Mann."  
Gil musste grinsen.  
„Sara…" fing er an, bevor er in Lachen ausbrach.  
Sara lachte mit und ihre Mutter verstand gar nichts mehr.  
„_So_ alt bin ich auch nicht, dass ich vergessen würde, wenn…" zitierte Sara das, worüber sie lachten.  
Das Lachen wirkte befreiend auf Sara, aber es störte sie noch etwas.  
Sie musste ihrer Mutter noch sagen, dass sie schwanger war.  
Sie hörte auf zu lachen und auch Gil hatte sich wieder gefangen.  
„Entschuldige, Mum. Das hat was mit unserer Vergangenheit zu tun. CSI."  
„Dann kann ich das ja auch nicht verstehen." meinte die dazu und nahm es locker.  
„Mum…" fing Sara an, doch Gil unterbrach sie.  
„Sara, sollen wir deine Mutter nicht erst reinbitten?"  
„Hast Recht. Mum, komm rein."  
Sie gingen rein und standen dann im Wohnzimmer.  
„Setz dich bitte."  
Diana setzte sich auf die Coach und blickte Sara fragend an.  
Gil nahm Saras Hand in seine.  
„Mummy… ich… ichbin schwanger…"  
„Schwanger?"  
Diana blickte ihre Tochter entsetzt an.  
„Ja, schwanger! Und auch wenn du das furchtbar findest, das ist mein Leben und ich freue mich darüber!" schrie Sara ihre Mutter an.  
„Hey, hey, Sara. Beruhige dich! Es ist doch okay!" versuchte Gil schnell Sara zum Verstummen zu bringen.  
„Nein, es ist nicht okay! Ich will das sie sich freut wenn ich glücklich bin!" brüllte sie jetzt ihn an.  
„Ich weiß. Aber du kannst sie nicht zwingen, Sara."  
Sara wollte etwas erwidern, doch da musste sie aufs Klo rennen um sich zu übergeben.  
„Sara! Alles ok?" rief er vor der Tür, denn sie wollte nicht das jemand reinkam.  
„Klar. Ich muss nur die ganze Zeit kotzen, aber sonst geht's mir prima." brachte Sara gerade noch heraus bevor man wieder Würgegeräusche hörte.  
Gil seufzte und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Sie kommt gleich wieder." verkündete er ihrer Mutter, die sehr besorgt dreinschaute.  
„Geht es ihr gut?" wollte sie wissen.  
„Den Umständen entsprechend, ja."  
„Was soll denn das bedeuten?"  
„Das ihr schlecht ist und ihre Mutter sich nicht für sie freut! Unter diesen Umständen geht es ihr sogar blendend!" rief Gil aufgebracht.  
Diana strahlte.  
„Was strahlen sie so?"  
Doch statt einer Antwort stand sie auf und ging zu Sara in die Toilette.  
„Hey, mein Schatz. Geht es wieder?"  
„Raus!"  
„Warum?"  
„Ich mag es nicht so gerne wenn man mir beim Kotzen zuguckt!"  
Ihre Mutter stand auf und ging wieder nach draußen.  
Dort wartete sie schweigend mit Gil bis Sara wieder herauskam.  
„Alles okay." sagte sie bevor jemand fragen konnte.  
„Sara, ich freue mich. Wirklich." sagte Diana.  
„Sicher. Hat man ja gemerkt."  
„Nein, hat man nicht, weil ich mich nicht gefreut habe. Aber jetzt freue ich mich."  
„Warum?"  
„Weil ich jetzt weiß wie sehr er dich liebt." antwortete sie und sah dann Gil an.  
Sara verstand immer noch nichts, doch Gil ging langsam ein Licht auf.  
„Weil ich sie wegen dir angeschrieen habe. Richtig?" erkundigte er sich.  
„Genau. Das ist wahre Liebe."

So...  
Bis hier hin wäre es schon mal geschafft.  
Antworten immer erwünscht, wisst ihr ja! ;)  
Sunny


	20. An Loose

Das ist nur eine kleine Antwort an Loose: Ja, es gibt noch mehr Chappis. Aber nur noch eins und dann vielleicht noch eine kleine Fortsetzung ein paar Jahre später oder so. Okay?


	21. Noch mehr Überraschungen

**loose:** Ja, ich dachte du möchtest es vielleicht gleich wissen. Sonst fragst du dich noch die ganze Zeit: "Geht es noch weiter oder war das das Ende?" Außerdem, ich schreibe immer _Ende_ drunter. Und nun auf zum Endspurt (wie du ja immer so passend schreibst, ich klaue das mal, wenn es erlaubt ist)...

Noch mehr Überraschungen

Eine Woche später gingen Sara und Gil zu dem vereinbarten Termin.  
Sara sollte die Ergebnisse einen Tag später bekommen.  
Sie machte sich nicht viele Gedanken darum.  
Als dann das Telefon klingelte war sie aber doch ein bisschen aufgeregt.  
Hoffentlich war alles in Ordnung!  
„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Sara Sidle." meldete sie sich.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Meinen sie das ernst?"  
„Das ist ja… Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…"  
„Vielen Dank! Auf Wiederhören!"  
Sara war total überrascht.  
_Das _hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet!  
Aber sie freute sich.

Später dann, als Gil zum Abendessen kam und sie sich nach dem Essen auf die Coach setzten, sagte Sara: „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!"  
„Noch eine Überraschung?"  
„Ja. Du glaubst es nicht: Ich bekomme…"  
„…ein Baby. Das weiß ich."  
„Das stimmt aber nicht."  
„Häh? Sara, was soll der Blödsinn?"  
„Ich bekomme nicht _ein_ Baby, ich bekomme _zwei_!"  
„Du bekommst Zwillinge?"  
„Genau."  
„Das ist… unglaublich!"  
„Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich!"  
„Ich liebe dich auch. Aber das ist… unglaublich, einfach nur unglaublich!"  
„Das sagtest du schon." grinste Sara bevor sie anfing ihn wild zu küssen.

**Ende**

Es gibt noch eine Fortsezung, eine kleine ca. fünf Jahre später.  
Sonst könnte es aber mit einer neuen Story noch etwas dauern, ich schreibe an so vielen im Moment und...  
Manche von euch wissen sicher wie das ist, da kommt man bei einer nicht weiter, schreibt man halt an der anderen.  
Aber man kommt auch langsamer voran und da ich immer etwas mehr haben möchte am Anfang...  
Na ja, ich kann sagen, manche Storys sind noch ziemlich verworren, muss ich noch mal überarbeiten.  
Doch ich verspreche das ich mich beeile und außerdem gibt es ein großes Geheimnis um unseren lieben Gil in der Story an der ich jetzt öfters schreibe.  
Freut euch auf ein riesen Chaos!  
Sunny


End file.
